


Eira

by Michaela18



Category: Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 42,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaela18/pseuds/Michaela18
Summary: Our lives are influenced by other people - may it be their love, hate, inadequacy - the list is endless. What we do with the choices and opportunities we are given is up to us though. It is time to be brave!
Relationships: Eric/Tris Prior
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter One

This story has been a long time coming. I actually wrote most of it before I got the idea for 'She came back to haunt us' which wouldn't let me go. Long story short: a persistent cold, family staying beyond Christmas holidays, an eye infection, 'a lockdown with a still ongoing pandemic' and 'a husband who took my computer hostage to work from home' later I finally settled back into a routine with my kids and I am going to start pushing out all the stories I finished since last year. This is the first story I finished editing but the rest will come soon, I just have to come up with some titles and descriptions. Okay, weird ramblings and pity party is over. I hope everyone is staying safe and will get some enjoyment out of my stories.

All usual disclaimers apply

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Winter in Chicago**

**Amity Compound - extended Leadership meeting**

**Tris POV**

"Thank you so much for hosting this meeting, Johanna! It is always nice to escape the city for the tranquillity of wide-open spaces," I compliment Johanna after waiting in line to talk to Amity's leader on the way out of the mess hall that doubles as meeting room for large gatherings. She gives me a wide smile and a hug which I return.

"It is always a pleasure to have you, my dear. I wish we would have more Abnegation born in leadership positions - these meetings would be so much more pleasant, don't you agree," Johanna teases. We are the last ones in here, so we are talking more freely even though not very loudly. It is always like this when it's just the two of us and I think it is mutual that we are looking forward to those rare occasions.

"Tell me about it! I may have left Abnegation but still have to deal with Marcus' 'holier than thou' attitude. Pity my father is out sick," I lament. "Same with Jack," Johanna relies. I grin cheekily and query "That he is out sick or his attitude?"

"Stop that, you naughty one," Johanna chastises without meaning in her tone before admitting "Both!"

I can't help the laugh. "Yeah, I wish Jeanine would have called in sick. I prefer Cara in meetings."

Johanna nods. "Any progress in getting Four into leadership?"

"No! He still does not want to run into Marcus. Who can blame him?"

"And how about the two of you? Did you set a wedding date," Johanna enquires further.

I can't help the cringe.

She pats my hand. "Maybe it was time," she gently enquires.

I nod. She is right. "He is still my best friend!"

"And he always will be. But, Tris, you were always meant to be with someone who can push you to go further and advance in every aspect of your life. Being comfortable and stagnant is not going to make you happy in a relationship." Johanna counsels.

"We both thought being from Abnegation and our Divergence was telling us we are meant to be. It was a great steppingstone for us, but you are right. I do want more and Four is not ready. God, he might never be. But until I find what I really need, we will stay like we are - companions."

"Maybe what you are looking for has been waiting for you to fully open your eyes..." Johanna eyes me speculatively.

Say what? "What?" I stammer out, caught off guard by her cryptic remark.

"Tris, everyone thinks all we do in Amity is consume peace serum and farm. They dismiss us all the time and behave less restricted in our presence. You can learn a lot about people by observing when they let their masks slip from time to time."

I groan. "Johanna, you still don't make sense. Are you trying to tell me someone has been waiting for me to break up with Four to make a move and this person is exactly the one who is going to be perfect for me?" I know I sound as unbelieving as I feel.

Johanna just smiles at me, but before she can say any more there is the sound of stomping feet and an irritated voice shouting "Come on, Stiff! The train is fully loaded. You can exchange recipes another time!" I roll my eyes at Johanna and turn towards the bane of my existence. "I'll be there in a minute, Eric!"

Eric steps fully through the open door. "One minute or I am leaving you behind!"

I wave my hand over my head and turn to hug Johanna one last time. "Remember to open your eyes and your heart, child! Everything will be fine," she whispers in my ear. That sounds quite ominous. She walks with me to the door and stops to pick up a bag which she hands to me. "We made some crisps this week!"

Yes! I do an internal fist pump. Ever since I was small this was my incredibly special treat for helping out Amity. Johanna never forgets to supply me with some whenever they finish another batch. "Thank you," is my simple reply and we both know it is meant for more than just the crisps.

I open the bag while walking towards the train tracks and smile widely as I see the variety she packed. There are multiple small bags with apple, parsnip, carrot and beetroot crisps. Yum.

Out of nowhere two arms sneak around me. One holds the wrist of the hand holding the bag up, the other plugs it from my now fruitless grip. I inhale the familiar scent of lemon and mint just as hot breath moves the hair around my ear and I hear a rough voice. "What have you got in there to make you smile like that?"

I use the arm that was holding the bag open to elbow Eric in the ribs and turn around while making sure to stomp on his foot. His hand did not release my wrist, so I am now standing with his whole arm around my back while I glare furiously at him and my bag that he holds up high over his head.

He gives me one of his trademark smirks and an "Uh, uh!"

I stare at him incredulously and make certain I pronounce every syllable clearly "Give me my bag!"

And his pierced eyebrow rises. "Make me!"

"Are you serious? It's fucking late and you were the one complaining that I am holding up the train. Who is delaying it now, huh?"

Eric just glares at me for a second before leaning down until his nose is almost touching mine. His steel grey eyes are holding mine captive all the way and I am brought out of my stupor when I hear him growl "Finders keepers! You want it back? Try and take it!"

Seriously? He made me shorten my chat with Johanna for pulling this shit?! Does he really think he can get away with this? Time to put him in his place! We are both leaders and I am not letting him get away with bullying me. I know from past training experience that I am at a physical disadvantage but with the right tactic I will be able to take him.

I gently pull my left arm forward and as expected Eric is not letting go of my wrist. I am making sure that his hand is touching first my hip and then the underside of my breasts as I slowly lean back into his arm holding my back. My pelvis lifts enough to touch his. When I move my right hand over his back up to his shoulder, my body moves back towards his, pushing my breasts against his chest.

Eric's face shows momentary confusion and I know I have only seconds before he figures out my game plan. I go in for the kill and close the distance between us letting my lips meet his. Nothing happens and I think I really stunned Eric as he just keeps staring into my eyes.

I slowly trace his lips with my tongue while raising my right leg up towards his hip and our still joint hands towards his crotch. Eric's eyes widen and then he is kissing me back. It's actually nice and I can taste something minty when our tongues meet. He has finally let go of my wrist and I move both hands towards his neck and hold on for dear life when I jump up and cross my legs around his hips. Eric's hands grab onto my ass to hold me up and I can feel something thick and hard right in front of me. Wow! No, Tris, you have a plan. Stick to the plan! I can hear whistling and cat calls from where the train waits somewhere behind me.

One more sweep with my tongue and a rotation with my hips and I force my way down to the ground. Both Eric and I are panting, and he has the weirdest look in his eyes when we both step back and turn towards the waiting train. I take off in a run and by the time I jump into the last carriage Eric still has to take a step.

I am trying to be discreet when I secure my bag of crisps inside my jacket. Yeah, it seems I really would do anything for crisps, including making out with Eric Coulter in public. Come to think of it, I am surprised this particular dare hasn't been issued yet.

I hear a light thud behind me and know Eric finally made it onto the train. I don't dare turn around, but I am hyper aware of his presence right behind me.

His hand lands on my shoulder just as the train pulls out and I am surprised at how comfortable his steadying hand is.

I know my actions will have consequences and he is not going to let me get away with this. I better warn Tobias, Dauntless men are the worst gossips I have ever met and this is going to be the topic of the week for sure.

The train is gaining speed and we are fast approaching the fence. I can see the convoy of attendees from our meeting are in the process of passing through the gate.

Something on the side catches my eye, but before I can utter a word there is a cacophony of gunfire and the fence is engulfed in flames.

I don't realize I have jumped out of the train until Eric pulls me away from the tracks and the still moving train with a strong grip on my hand.

There is a soft whoosh and suddenly the train explodes into a fiery hell.

OH MY GOD!

Eric changes course and shouts over his shoulder "Dauntless first". I can see people on fire trying to roll around in the snow in an attempt to extinguish the flames.

I can hear repeated gunfire and agonized screams from the destroyed gate before another RPG is launched right in the middle of it all and there is dead silence.

Eric goes as low as possible and drags me over the tracks where there is a slight decline that will give us more natural cover and camouflage with some evergreens.

"We need to get the emergency cache from the train as soon as possible."

I nod to show I heard him and agree. We are not allowed to bring weapons into Amity, but we have an emergency cache on every train. It is in a virtually indestructible compartment so it should have survived the blast. The problem is getting to it without injuring ourselves.

"We can use the snow like a fire extinguisher to gain access." I suggest.

Eric thinks it over for a moment. "That will work, but until then we need to stay hidden. If they see us moving, they will just keep shooting." And as if to proof his point there is another salve of gunfire and I can see more Dauntless dropping to the ground.

'Please, please, play dead,' I internally shout while looking on helplessly and it seems my prayers are heard as there is just motionless silence out there. I do not want to think of the alternative.

Eric leads us carefully over the snowy ground towards the train. I tug on his hand and he turns back to me. "Let's try to see if they are leaving before we risk getting shot at when we they see our silhouette in the light."

"Fuck!" He rubs his hand over his face as if to clear his mind. "Ok., but we do not have too much time if we want to help possible survivors."

"Well, do you hear anything?"

Both of us strain and I think I can make out voices in the distance. They are not coming from Amity who hopefully saw or heard the explosions. Shit, I think they are coming closer. I lean in to whisper to Eric but he beats me to it. "Sounds like they are coming!"

We both look around us and there is nowhere to hide. If they walk onto the tracks we will be sitting ducks.

"Ever built a snow bunker, Stiff?"

"I don't think we have the time for that but if we pile more snow around the bushes we passed we can hide behind.

Without a word Eric shoves me in that direction while taking his jacket off. I take off as fast as I can but glance back once to see Eric walking backwards while swiping his jacket left and right to hide our tracks. Crap, I did not even think about that.

I reach the bushes and pick the largest cluster. There is a good bit of snow but it won't be enough.

Taking a guess at how tall Eric is when sitting down, I quickly pile up more snow while clearing a bit of ground. By the time Eric reaches me I have made a nice snow enclosure. It is going to be a tight fit but at least I managed to create an almost full oval. Hopefully they will stay close to the train and not venture further out.

"Sit down," I order Eric and surprisingly he quietly obeys.

I miscalculated a good bit and he is very visible over my wall.

"Lie down on your back. Change of plan."

Yet again he just does as I say and lies down, his legs sticking out the opening I created. I cover them with snow and smooth it out as much as possible. Then I take the bag Johanna gave me out of my jacket and empty its contents into the various pockets of my jacket. Using my trusty knife, I rip the white fabric open at the seams. Fuck, it might not be enough. Looking back down at Eric I close my eyes for a second and let out a sigh of resignation. I crouch down and take my jacket off. Then my sweater and finally my t-shirt to reach the long-sleeved top my mum smuggled me with a little help from my dad. It's not pure white but close enough to provide extra cover.

I reach down and start pulling up the hem when Eric's hands stop me. "Just pile up more snow on my sides, then lie down on top of me and pull the bag over our heads. If we get the walls to collapse on top of us, we will be well hidden."

Without a second thought I follow through and kneel with my legs bent along Eric's hips, my ass planted on his abs. I use part of the entrance and make it collapse to cover him up to where I am sitting with a little extra to cover my dark pants from where they shine through the light top that is now hanging over them.

I wriggle a bit to burrow further into the snow and fit myself into Eric's frame. Eric helps me pull the bag over our heads with a small opening leading right into the bush to provide fresh air. I forcefully push out my left arms and pull it back quickly to have it covered by the snow wall. I do the same on my right and the miniature avalanche does what we hoped for. From the pressure on my back I know that I am fully covered.

I can't help the sigh of relief, but it is short lived as I can now hear the voices quite clearly.

I can feel the cold seeping through my thin top and it feels slightly clammy where my body heat melted some of the snow. Beneath me Eric lies completely motionless and I try to do the same.

I can hear the crunch of footsteps in the snow and they sound fucking close. Then I hear them...

"Come on, Gus, there is nothing left alive out here!"

"I wouldn't be too sure. Did not recognize any Dauntless leaders."

"It's been years since you left. The only one I would be able to recognize is that cocksucker Eric..."

"Fucking hell, Cole. The tattoo... the leadership tattoo is a dead giveaway!"

"Yeah, but some of them are quite burnt. There is nothing left to identify them by. Let's go before more guards come!"

"They are all too far away. In wintertime Dauntless operates on the bare minimum of staff outside the compound. Nothing has changed there. Amity is not equipped to deal with us and they are too far away anyway. Who is going to follow us through the fields? Those sissies all hide within their factions once the temperature drops..." A tortured scream and gunshots interrupt him. I stare wide eyed at Eric. His eyes are cold and he seems ready to murder Gus and Cole. I am begging him with my eyes to not do anything stupid.

"Fine! Gather everyone, we should reach the first shelter in a couple of hours. We have orders to take the long way back to avoid any detection."

They shout out to the rest and you can hear at least ten different voices laugh and joke about their successful ambush. I am not even aware of doing anything, but it seems I was just about to rise and confront those cowards when Eric's hands move and grab my shirt. I can feel his icy fingers on my stomach where he fists the fabric to hold me down. Clearly he knew that would get an involuntary reaction and his lips meet mine just in time to swallow my squeak.

I stare at him in horror as he winks at me. Our people are dying and he fucking winks? Sadistic, ruthless, heartless motherfucker... Eric kisses me again and again and he is really good at it. His tongue sneaks out and meets mine. We keep going and I am trying to get some friction but Eric won't budge and his hands are still holding onto my shirt for dear life. He slowly ends the kiss and stares as me inquiringly. My lips are swollen, and I am still a bit dazed. "We should be okay to come out. They are long gone. I'll help you push up, ok?"

I nod and slowly move my hands onto his chest and gently push upwards. Eric's hands on my stomach help and the snow moves off us quite easily.

Now that Eric is not distracting me I feel the cold take hold of my wet shirt and shiver violently. Wordlessly he grabs all of our things and drags me by the hand closer to the still burning train. There is no sense checking for survivors now. The Factionless rebels made sure all were dead.

"Thank you for stopping me from getting us killed!" I manage to say with chattering teeth. I am honest enough to admit that had Eric not forced me to stay still and then distracted me I would have gotten up and exposed us. I am not willing to evaluate why kissing him did not repulse me. That is something to be shelved for way later.

He only grunts in reply.

...

The heat from the train hits me and it actually feels nice on my skin. I have to change into my still dry clothes. Thank god the jacket is water proof and I kept all the discarded layers safe inside.

I struggle with removing my shirt. My hands are still shaking so badly and I look at Eric for help. He sighs in defeat and moves closer to grab the hem and pulls it up and over my head roughly.

I still have my bra on but that doesn't make me feel better. Eric is quite gentle when he pulls first the t-shirt and then my sweater over my head before helping me into my jacket.

"There is nothing we can do about our pants so for now let's just stay as close as is safe to the fire and warm up. Then we will move to get our supplies out of the cache."

I am really surprised nobody came to help.

"We follow them?"

"Yes!" That one word tells me everything I needed to know about how Eric really feels. It is laced with anger and a thirst for revenge.

We walk alongside the burning carriages for what feels like an eternity but is probably closer to fifteen minutes. The fire is not as strong and we decide to go ahead and get to the cache which, ironically, is where we were positioned on the train.

We work together to push snow up against the hatch and wait for the snow to melt and the metal to cool down enough for us to safely touch.

Finally we are able to dig into our emergency supplies and boy am I surprised. It is far better stocked than what is written in my handbook. Eric sorts everything onto a plastic sheet he grabbed first.

"Where did all this come from?"

"I like to be prepared!"

"You? How?"

"Who do you think stocks these things? It was my idea to have the caches installed. The previous leaders were quite content thinking they had everything needed for an emergency within Dauntless. History taught us to always be prepared. They indulged me! Every time the season changes, I rotate all stock. Here, that's you." And I am handed a small duffel bag with my name on it. The fuck?!

I look inside and there is a selection of clothes. I pick up a pair of pants and they are my size. I've left modesty long behind and change out in the open with Eric right next to me without thinking twice. Ah, that feels so much better! Eric did the same and is now working on two backpacks.

"Put the spare clothes in and the wet stuff into the outer mesh. Here," he hands me a plastic bag with small discs "Put the trackers somewhere with easy access!"

Eric divides the weapons between the two of us. Throwing knives, hunting knife, handgun and ammo, whistle, goggles that I do not recognize, flash grenade. Then he pulls a spare backpack over and dives in. He pulls out food and water and sits down on the plastic sheet, leaning against his backpack. I mimic him and we start eating while he explains his plan.

"We will track them! I want to see where they go and who they meet before we take them. This way there is no need to capture them for interrogation!" Shoot to kill... Fine with me!

"We will leave instructions how to locate the tracking devices." Eric points to a large envelope in clear plastic. "Every time we change direction or every hour, whichever comes first, we will drop one. They stay active for weeks so there will be a clear signal path to follow. The goggles are modified to change between night vision and infrared but can also detect body fluids and other chemicals."

I would love to interrupt and ask where they come from but now is not the time.

"We will walk until sunrise and depending how close we get and what they are doing we will rest when we find something suitable."

I do interrupt now. "I have helped out in Amity since I can remember. I know where most seasonal buildings are. As long as the landmarks are still there I will be fine."

"Good, saves us time and if they know those locations tracking them might be even easier if they move from one to the next. They went east, that's our starting point. Where is the closest shelter this way?"

I am trying to imagine a map of Amity with the fence and train tracks.

"There is a wood shop about four hours east. Depending where they go there are two likely options. I would say another six hours to reach the seasonal sawmill on the far side of Mildred's Forrest or if they cut through Pidgeon Woods they will be at the lake in about five hours and the house is not far if the lake is frozen over. If they need to go around it will take them another hour at least. But those are just my guesses."

"Fair enough! Let me show you how to work the goggles."

Eric puts them on me and shows how to change the settings. This is some neat stuff. He leaves the setting on chemicals and I can see the trail leading east.

"What chemical are we tracking?"

"Residue from firing all those RPG's. They fired so many and often, we will have a trail for a good while."

We grab our packs and Eric helps me adjust mine before taping the envelope with tracking instructions and a bright green glow stick to the train.

As we start walking, I dare ask the question that has been burning my tongue for the last ten minutes. "Where did you get those goggles?"

"I modified them myself."

"Really? Why?"

"Jeez, Stiff, if I answer this question will you promise to shut up afterwards?"

"Yes!"

"Erudite has no interest in advancing our equipment and our armoury does not have the experts to do so. I like tinkering with stuff and I was bored."

And that's all I am getting for the next six hours.

...

We follow the residue in a straight line and drop our trackers every hour. We did pass the wood shop, but after careful investigation with the infrared setting we deemed it abandoned although they did not extinguish the fire in the fireplace when they left. We took the opportunity to warm up and take a short break.

I am wrecked and walking through the snow is much harder and time consuming than I expected.

Sunrise won't be for another four hours or so. The trail turns to the left and they did indeed decide to enter the woods that lead towards the lake. Hopefully we will be able to walk easier in there as the canopy should have held off some of the snow.

The chemicals are wearing off and it's getting harder to spot their path. We need to switch to regular night vision soon. I signal for Eric to stop a for a moment.

"I need a quick break."

He grumbles but concedes "Five minutes!"

Once I am done I approach him carefully. "I can't detect much more of the chemicals. If you trust me to lead you the right way we can cross the forest without having to follow their path. We need to be careful when we exit in case we caught up too quickly."

"Go ahead!"

And we are off once more. We decided to drop the trackers every half an hour now that we are in the woods and making our own way through.

I can see the tree line about four hours later and we approach with caution.

Once the trees have thinned enough for us to peek through, we can see that we have caught up to the incumbents. We stay within the protection of the trees and move closer to where they are crossing the frozen lake.

We will give them a small head start to not be seen in the big open space and decide to rest and catch up on some sleep. Thank god Eric packed emergency shelters and blankets. They provide just enough warmth from our body heat to make it comfortable.

...

After six hours of rest and a snack we check the area. There is no sign of life - like smoke from the fireplace - and using infrared we can only detect one anomaly. As we can't know for sure what is hidden in the snowbank on the other side of the lake we decide to proceed with caution. We stash our backpacks and activate another tracker before slowly approaching the shoreline with weapons ready. We keep checking with infrared and by the time we are halfway across the lake we finally see the shape turn into a human. Shit! Both of us raise our guns and fire. A head and a chest shot kill the rebel but not before he can fire of his RPG.

We turn and run but it's to no avail. The ground behind us explodes and we are swallowed by the icy lake water. Fuck, that's cold!

A hand grabs me by the collar and moves upwards. We break the surface and Eric pushes me up over the rugged edge of the ice. Shit, that hurts! I turn to help Eric but I am too late to grab him when his hands slip and he falls back in the lake after hitting his head on the rim.

I throw myself down and reach him before he can sink too far. He is dead weight and I am struggling to pull him out of the water without slipping in myself. I turn his head and cradle my arm under his chin to keep his face above the water level while I dig blindly in my pants pockets for the rope I know is there. Managing to free it with a shaking hand I tie one end around Eric's torso and shoulders. Trying to keep him afloat, I move back slowly until I reach my destination - a log that protrudes from a flooded sandbank. Praying the ice is solid enough to keep the log in place I use it like a wrench to pull Eric out. Time is of the essence and he has been in the water way too long already.

I don't know if the Factionless will return upon hearing the shots so I use my jacket with the rope still around Eric to drag him back where we stashed the backpacks.

Eric is deathly white and still but has a pulse. I am shivering so badly I can barely set the emergency shelter back up. I put a thermal blanket on the ground and drag Eric on top. I strip as many layers as possible off him before pushing his knees as far up to his chest as I can. Then I try to take my own clothes off. They are getting stiff and I know I have to hurry. After pulling the backpacks inside and closing the flap I manage to rip open the plastic cover and get the specialized 'ready heat' blanket out. I cover both of us with this treasure that heats up by reacting to oxygen before passing out.

...

I come to some time later. I can't tell if it still bright outside, but the blanket continues to give off heat so it hasn't been eight hours yet. Eric hasn't moved and I am unsure whether he is asleep or still unconscious.

My arms and legs feel stiff and I move them slowly to get the circulation going.

Once I am happy that I can move freely I carefully check Eric over. To my relief his pulse is strong. I decide it's time to check our surroundings and get dressed in my spare clothes before carefully crawling out of the shelter trying not to disturb Eric.

It looks like I have been out all day and it's about to get dark again. The lake area is silent and the hole is still visible to the naked eye.

I retrieve the googles and scan the whole area, focusing on where the other guy was hidden and the direct area surrounding the house. Nothing!

Well, thank goodness for small favours…

I will have to leave Eric behind and check around the house if there is anything I can use to transport Eric.

I am going back inside the tent to grab my things and peel the bag with trackers from my sodden pants.

Once ready I set off but about thirty minutes into the track around the lake darkness begins to fall and the wind and snow pick up. Oh my god, I forgot that Shauna told me a blizzard was forecasted for today. Shit, shit, shit!

Do I have time to go back and forth? There is no way I can get Eric and two backpacks over to the house if I go back, but what will happen if I get stuck at the house?

I am going to risk it and go ahead to the house. There has to be something to transport Eric if he is still unconscious when I return.

I am double timing it to the lake house while keeping watch with infrared for any heat signature. Finally, I reach my sanctuary and it looks undisturbed which surprises me. I would have thought the Factionless went inside. The floor is covered in a thin layer of dust, indicating that indeed nobody went in here since summer. I drop the backpack close to the fireplace, activate another tracker and look around. Not much that can be used to transport Eric. The blankets look quite promising. Going around the house I see the lean to and once more luck is on my side. There is a small cart with a handle for pulling. Eric won't fit all the way on top but mostly. I might have to strap him onto it if he is still unconscious.

Grabbing extra rope and wearing my googles I make my way back to the tent as fast as possible. The wind is brutal, and the snow makes it impossible to see further than a few feet. It is pitch black out by now, but I am still making good progress.

I am in luck and I have no trouble finding the tent. Eric is still out, and I decide to try and lift him with all the blankets surrounding him and just dismantle the tent after I have him tied down to the cart. I pack everything left into the backpack and put it on.

Fuck, what did Eric put in his backpack? Mine wasn't that heavy!

Returning to the house is slow going. The fresh snow makes pulling the cart hard and the extra weight from the backpack has me covered in sweat. My steps are getting slower and slower and I feel like collapsing when I finally reach the house.

I open the front door wide and prop the backpack against it so it won't close with the strong wind. Carefully I untie Eric and drag him into the house before rushing out to store the cart out back. No reason to make it that obvious someone is here. Deciding to play it safe I place another tracker in the corner of the lean to show that we spent more time here if we should be gone by the time they catch up. Hope that's soon!

I have to hold onto the house to reach the front. I can't see the hands in front of me and the wind is trying it's best to push me away from my safety line.

It feels like forever until I reach the front door which I gratefully close into the blizzards face.

It's freezing cold and my hands are back to shaking violently. First priority is getting a fire started. Having been in these remote houses before I know Amity has a special way to keep the fire going for a long time. I check if there are enough logs stacked into the feeder and that the kindling is ready to go. Using the lighter from the mantle the fire catches on first try and slowly the flame grows.

I wait with bated breath, ready to intervene, but everything for once goes smoothly and soon the fire is strong enough to be left unattended.

Grabbing the duvet and blankets I found earlier I make a nice bed in front of the fireplace and drag Eric over.

I gently place his head on a pillow and remove the emergency blankets I transported him on. The ready heat blanket stopped working sometime after I left and Eric feels really cold, even to me, and I am still not past shivering.

Eric's remaining clothes are wet and I remove them after covering him with a blanket. I am aware enough to know that I do not want to see all Eric has to offer.

I grab another blanket and duvet to add more layers.

Once done I strip my own wet and sweaty clothes and crawl into the nest of blankets with Eric. He is cold and I am shivering like there is no tomorrow. The best is to share what little body heat we both have till the fire gets the room warm.

I am exhausted and fall asleep in no time.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Tris POV**

I wake up disorientated and with a raging headache. My limbs feel like lead and my mouth is dry.

Eric looks like he moved which I consider a good sign. I stumble out of the cocoon of blankets and over to the bathroom. I know I am naked, but I am not bothered enough to get dressed. In the medicine cabinet are some vials with painkillers and I take one immediately before grabbing the rest to take back to bed with me.

Water, I should drink water... my brain is not working properly but I know there is a reason why I need to keep hydrated. I struggle to operate the manual pump by the sink but manage just about to get the water going. After flushing the pipes for a moment, I fill a pitcher that I found in a cabinet and two glasses and bring them over to the improvised bed by the fire.

Oh yes, I have to drink something. I slowly drink one glass of water. What about Eric? He really needs to drink and he should use the bathroom. Even if we had a catheter in the first aid box I would not know a first thing about inserting one. The thought of having to do... that...to Eric is scary but if he is still unconscious something has to give.

I decide to see if his changed position means he is only asleep now and gently shake his shoulder after crawling into bed and covering myself with a blanket. I can feel the painkillers start to work and I am getting quite drowsy.

Shaking Eric's shoulder does nothing, instead I pat his cheek carefully. He turns his head towards me and grunts, so I start calling his name. His eyes open slowly and he stares at me blankly. I keep calling his name and touching his face, he feels extremely warm to the touch and it's safe to say he has a fever going now.

Turning to my side I grab a vial of painkillers and gently push my fingers down on his chin to open his mouth and pour a small amount in. He reflexively swallows and I keep it up until he took the whole amount before refilling the vial with water. After two vials I decide I should try to get him to go to the bathroom.

I am drowsy and feel comfortably numb hence not caring about any nudity - his or mine.

Putting my hand behind Eric's neck I pull him up into a sitting position and he manages to hold it while leaning back on his hands. Good! His eyes keep closing and I really hope this is going to work. I crouch down behind him and put my hands under his armpits and pull up. He follows and stands. Wobbly, but who cares?

Slowly we walk into the bathroom and I sit him down on the toilet and make sure he is steady before hastily retreating.

I refill the water, check there are enough logs in the dispenser and straighten the bedding before collecting Eric. I know I have to check the toilet to see if he actually relieved himself and thank god he did. Progress!

Together we stumble back to bed and Eric is asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. I follow suit.

...

I have the weirdest dream about the early days of my relationship with Tobias.

When we were naive enough to think we could make it work. I am thankful that I got to go through all the stages of sexual experimentation with my best friend. You need someone you can trust when you were raised Abnegation. Someone who does not take knowledge and experience for granted. I certainly am not afraid of intimacy any longer. He, he.

I am happily exploring Tobias' chest. We are lying in front of a roaring fire... huh, don't remember that one... and I am running my hands up and down his torso. I always loved playing with his abs. Licking slowly around his pecs I move down to his abs and trace the outline with my tongue before kissing each one while silently counting them. Yay, eight! Eight? I kiss my way up his chest, along his neck and finally reach his mouth.

Straddling him we spend the next hour or so kissing. Good times!

...

I wake up in darkness and with my head on Eric's chest.

My headache is back in full force and my mouth is dry. I reach out and grab a vial and then drink a whole glass of water again.

The fire casts an eerie glow around the room when I pad over to the bathroom. I leave the door partially open to have a bit of glow illuminating the inside. I can't remember how the lighting worked but I would assume they use oil lanterns as solar panels are reserved for the main compound.

I walk over to the sink and check the cabinets for food to safe our own rations. There is a good selection and I am happy to find some apple and beetroot crisps. I start munching on them while walking back to dig through my wet clothes that are still on the floor and in the mesh of the backpack. I hang them up over the furniture after emptying the pockets and move on to do Eric's as well when I see movement from the corner of my eye. I spin around to see Eric looking at me. His face is unreadable and he does not say one word. He just keeps looking at me like he does not really see me.

I turn back to put Eric's pants up to dry and then carefully walk over to the makeshift bed.

He follows my movement but still does not say one word. I gently call his name and Eric opens his mouth as if to reply but nothing comes out of it.

"I'll get you some painkillers and a glass of water, ok?" He nods and once again turns his head to follow where I am going.

I grab the vial and hold it out to Eric, but he has trouble taking it from me.

"I'll help. Just lean back and open your mouth. I will pour some in. You banged your head and we both got a nasty cold from being exposed to the elements."

He does as I requested and leans his head back on the pillow while opening his mouth. Carefully I pour it in. Little by little, just like before. Eric has trouble swallowing but manages.

"Do you think you can stomach some water or do you want to wait?"

Eric's voice still seems gone so he props himself up a bit more and opens his mouth again.

"Water?" I double check and he nods.

I grab the whole glass and bring it to his mouth. It takes a while but Eric drinks almost the whole glass full.

"Ok, Eric, time to go to the bathroom. I will help you up and then leave you to it."

"Can't see," he croaks.

What? "You have trouble with you vision," I clarify.

He nods.

"Can you see at all?"

He nods again.

"See movement and shapes..." his voice is still not back but I can make out the gist.

"You can see my movements and the outline of things?" He nods again. "That's not too bad. You banged your head pretty badly and the cold water as well as the severe cold did not do you any favours. I will help you up and bring you to the bathroom. You can manage in there on your own and I will come and pick you up, ok?"

Eric nods again. I give him a hand getting up and then support him all the way into the bathroom. He is still unsteady on his feet but does not lean on me as much as he did before.

I help him sit on the toilet and put his hand on the paper in case he needs it.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I am going to straighten the bedding and finish putting our wet clothes up to dry."

I do exactly as I told Eric I would and leave him alone for a little bit.

We were both sweating a good bit and I swap the duvet for a different one that I found in the closet. I strip the cover and soak it in the sink after refilling the pitcher.

There are some glass jars with soup and I empty two into a pot that I put on the fireplace to heat up. Grabbing a bowl, two spoons and more crisps to leave with the pitcher I make my way back to the bathroom door.

"Eric, I am coming back in. If you need more time bang the wall," I shout through the slightly open door.

Silence. Okay then...

Walking back inside I see that Eric tried to make his own way out but couldn't do so without holding onto the wall.

I put his arm around my shoulders and mine around his waist and guide him back to the bed.

His hand slips and he groans. "Naked," he whispers after ending up with a handful of breast.

"Yes, Eric, we are both naked. All our stuff got wet and is not dry yet and we would be sweating through it all anyway. Better to just keep it ready for when we are better. No sense in being modest now.

"Stiff..."

"Seriously? Communal showers during initiation?! Hello?! And Abnegation makes everyone volunteer at the hospital and nursing homes. I probably have seen more people naked than you... or maybe not. Doesn't matter," I trail off.

I help Eric sit down on his side of the bed and then go to stir the soup. It's warming up fast so I bring the bowl over.

"I got us soup. I will help you, but you have to let me know if you get nauseous. You did not eat anything for almost two days."

I pour the now boiling liquid and go to sit in front of Eric.

"I know this must feel awkward for you but I hope if the sides were reversed you'd do the same for me." I take a spoon full and blow. "Open!"

Eric does as asked and swallows. I take a bite for myself. Yum, this is nice.

Soon the bowl is empty and I go for a refill.

We manage to eat the whole and none of us gets sick.

"Do you want to try some crisps? They are vegetable."

Eric shakes his head. His voice has gotten better but he tries to save it.

I am quite full but can do with a little pick me up. I got parsnip this time and I am enjoying my treat until Eric's hand comes up and covers my mouth. Now I am choking and breathing is becoming harder with his hand still over my mouth. I grab it with both of mine and push it down firmly. Taking gulps of air I wheeze out "what... the... hell... was... that... for...?"

"...moaning..." he whispers.

"What?"

"Food porn!"

And I am choking again. On my own spit this time, it seems.

"Sorry!"

Now I am whispering too. Maybe this way it won't be real if you can barely hear it. Who am I kidding?

"This whole trip has been one weird incident after the other. Kissing each other. Taking all clothes off and staying naked. Food porn. At least you are not sporting a boner..." Yeah, saying this and seeing Eric blush - the weirdest thing ever - makes me look down, of course, and Eric did enjoy the soundtrack.

I can't look away! I should ignore it. We are both adults, just naked as the day we were born. We are mere acquaintances and colleagues. He was my mean leader and instructor during initiation and not much nicer when he trained me for leadership.

I might have made out with him to win a fight and he might have kissed me to keep me from getting killed... kind of makes me the shittier person. Well, hell!

He looks so different than Tobias. I did not realize I moved my hand until Eric takes it and gently pushes it to the side from where my fingertips where grazing the baby soft skin.

Now I am the one blushing. "Let's pretend all this never happened," I blurt out.

"We will review this when we are better," Eric counters. "The painkillers are working full force and I am really drowsy. Can you help me?"

"Sure," I squeak. "I am getting there myself. Do you want anything before you sleep?"

I think I hear a whispered "you" when I guide Eric back onto his pillow and cover him fully with the new bedding but dismiss it as figment of my imagination.

What is wrong with me? Tobias and I ended that part of our relationship weeks ago but that should not turn me into a deviant.

The painkillers finally get to me and I return to my spot on the bed after cleaning up. I push my pillow further away from Eric who is snoring with his mouth open while lying on his back. The bedding is slightly tented and it seems the poor guy is still erect.

I really have to find out why he looks so different than Tobias. Maybe I can take a quick peek? No, Tris, bad girl. I should leave Eric to sleep... but will it not be uncomfortable if he rolls onto his side or stomach?

After that last thought I purposely turn my back to Eric, put my hands under my cheek and close my eyes.

...

I am back to dreaming about exploring Tobias' body. It seems to be the day he let me have free reign with his penis for the first time. What an amazing day that was.

I am running my fingers over every bit of skin down there. He is soo soft and smooth. I am fascinated by the liquid coming out the top. I smear it around and around and it helps me glide effortlessly. Of course I lick a bit to see what it might taste like. Not my favourite flavour but he sure does appreciate my oral exploration. I twirl my tongue around the top and lick up and down like I would with a lollipop. Marlene was nice enough to introduce me to them and boy does it pay off now. I put my lips on the top and gently graze the top. The instant reaction is telling and I am getting turned on just from hearing his moans and words of encouragement.

All right, time to make use of all the sex talk I was exposed to. They all said that guys love it when you suck it. So, I suck on the head and he goes into my mouth. Marlene talked about deep throating... I push my head down further and he is grazing my tonsils. I swallow and he slides in even further. He really is swearing up a storm now. I don't remember Tobias ever being so vocal. My nose touches skin and I am pleasantly surprised that the coarse hair I have come to expect doesn't tickle my nose this time.

"Tris!" Yeah, moan my name. You are getting hoarse - I love it!

I look up to see how close he is and his grey eyes are staring at me like he can't believe his luck. Oh, honey, you are about to get even luckier. I start humming a merry tune while moving a little bit up and down and make a grab for his balls.

Christina told me Will loves it when she plays with them. Bullseye!

I run my finger over and around the soft spot I found that seems to drive him crazy until he tries to pull out. I hastily grab him and push him back, all the way in. I only manage to swallow once before he comes down my throat. I keep swallowing to not let anything escape into my mouth. As I said, the flavour is acceptable but if I can avoid it even better.

I slowly release his softening cock from my mouth and kiss my way up. After a gentle kiss to his lips I curl into his side and close my eyes while listening to his heartbeat. It puts me straight to sleep...

...

Once again I wake up on the wrong side of our bed with my head on Eric's chest. I look up to see him still sound asleep and then I look down... yeah, he is still pitching a tent.

Wonder if he needs help with that. What is wrong with me? It feels like I have been horny for the last seventy two hours or more. It is a new day and the sun seems to be shining.

I get up and load more logs into the feeder before making my way into the bathroom. I feel icky and would give anything for a hot shower or even better - a bath. My headache is lingering but I am feeling better and hopefully I will have recovered soon.

I do find a tub tucked away under the stairs and an array of oil lamps. Too bad I will have to heat the water by the bucket. I go to check on the clothes and they are still damp. Why? Maybe I have to move them closer to the fireplace? The problem is there is no clothesline anywhere and our bed is right where I would have put the laundry.

I refill the pitcher and drink a glass straight away. I am still bemoaning my lack of shower and fill a large pot with water to warm on the fireplace.

Eric is still asleep and I leave him be. He's got it worse and I really hope he will get his eyesight back with enough rest. There is nothing else I can offer to help him.

The water is nice and warm and I dig out some towels and a washcloth. Soap would be nice but I haven't found any yet and I am too tired to look now. I put a towel on my side of the bed and kneel on top while rubbing my skin with the cloth. It feels really refreshing. In no time the water turns cloudy and I replace it with fresh one for Eric.

I also pick a stew for our meal and start heating this one too. I dig through all the cabinets and take anything useful out. When done I have an eclectic selection on the counter. There is enough food for two weeks easily, I found more vials with painkillers and some fever remedies I am going to try out. There is a rope I will try to tie between the ceiling beams to hang our clothes up. No clothes pins, but that doesn't deter me. I found a basket with soap and other toiletries and now I am dying to brush my teeth.

I completely forgot about the water and stew and rush back to the fireplace to save the stew and put the water aside to cool down a bit. As it already came to a boil I fill two cups and add some of the herbs to make a cold remedy for both of us.

Eric is still sleeping and there is not much I can do. I am getting a bit cold and wrap a large towel around me to keep warm while doing stuff.

I must be bored out of my mind to venture into the colder area by the door and empty the backpacks and sort through the stuff. Eric's load seems to be double of mine, no wonder his backpack was so much heavier.

I find another set of spare clothes for him and bring them over to the bed so we can share them later.

Eric seems to be waking up. He keeps tossing and turning and he is moaning in pain. I grab a vial of painkillers, a glass of water and the now pleasantly warm pot of wash water.

I gently call his name and Eric opens his eyes.

"How are you," I dare ask.

He looks at me and groans again.

"Here, drink this!"

I push the vial towards his lips. He drinks it in one go and I hand him a glass of water to top up his fluids. Once done, he hands me the glass back.

"Do you want to go to the bathroom?"

Eric nods and I help him up. "How is your vision?"

"Better! I can see you are wearing a towel while I am still naked."

"Well, your voice seems better as well," I quip. He does have a point but I am not going to tell him he is right. His ego is big enough.

Eric is still wobbly on his feet and he feels hot.

Again, I leave him alone in the bathroom and get everything ready. I decided we will eat first and then I will help him wash. First task is putting up the clothes line and laundry as we both need our clothes.

I strain the cold remedy I found and heat it up a bit more, same with our stew.

I refill everything and go to collect Eric.

He is ready and waiting for me.

"Eric! Are you touching my breast on purpose?" I squeal when his hand straight away lands on one and gives it a good squeeze.

He doesn't say anything but does not change his grip either. Motherf... now my nipples are getting hard. If he keeps it up I will get turned on and that's the last thing either of us needs.

We finally arrive at the bed and I unceremoniously dump Eric to sit on his side and grab the stew and herbal concoction. "Here! Do you need help with that?"

"No. It's only my legs that stay shaky. Thank you!"

I think it's for more than just the offer, but I don't ask.

We are both eating the stew and drink our tea. My headache is creeping back in and I drink another vial of painkillers while offering one to Eric also. He takes it which means it has to be bad. Eric is not someone who runs to the infirmary for minor stuff. I caught him stitching himself up multiple times.

As we are finishing up our food, I stand to put the dishes away and grab the bowl with wash water and test the temperature. Still a bit on the hot side but it should be ok in a few minutes.

"Are you up to getting a sponge bath?" I am trying to make it sound funny to take away from the weird images this sentence creates in my mind.

"Are you offering?"

Oh my god. Is he flirting with me? He just winked and now he is moving his hands in his lap as if to protect himself. This has to be some weird alternative reality... either that or I am drugged up to the gills and dreaming the weirdest things.

I pinch myself and yelp when it stings. Ok, reality it is.

I carefully phrase my answer. "If you need help then yes, I will do it."

He seems to mull it over. "Can you do my back?"

"Sure! I might have to ask you to return the favour later. You were sleeping when I tried to do mine." There. I can be nonchalant.

I grab the cloth and the bar of soap I found and get started. The water is still a bit hot but Eric seems to enjoy it. He starts moaning when I rub his shoulders and neck with the hot cloth.

After a minute I just grab the soap and leather up my hands and proceed to run them over his sore muscles. I can feel the tension and knots. Geez, he must have been in pain. I keep the pressure and work in small segments to really dissolve all the knots I may find. I remember seeing some body butter in between the toiletries and get up to grab it while telling Eric to quickly do the rest of his body. I purposely take my time to give him a bit of privacy and ask if he is done before turning around from the kitchen counter.

"Alright, lie down on your front and crawl under the towel," I instruct Eric.

"Bossy Stiff." he grumbles.

I raise an eye brow and sweetly question "If you rather not have a massage then let me know now."

"No, keep going!"

"Under the towel you go then, unless you want me to slather your ass?"

"I am up for anything you offer as long as you promise to make it feel good!"

Seriously? I decide to just ignore him and put it down to being high on painkillers.

Not waiting any longer for Eric to crawl under the towel I scoop up a generous amount and spread it over Eric's back. The body butter works like a charm once it warms with the body heat and I climb on top of Eric to get the right angle. He is so damned tall that I have to stretch my whole body to reach the top.

Eric is moaning and groaning and it's good to hear them change from discomfort to pleasure. Means I am doing it right and he is getting something out of it.

I am getting warm from my own workout and briefly consider ditching the towel but it provides a great barrier between the two of us.

"Turn around," I tell Eric when it looks like he is about to fall asleep.

"No!"

"Okay, if you don't need me to keep going then you are going to thank me and decline politely, are we clear?"

"Fine. Your funeral." And he turns around and I find myself sitting on his lower abs and upper pelvis. Awkward!

He seems to be waiting for a reaction and I make sure to keep my face passive before raising an eyebrow in question. Eric just smirks and I load up with body butter again.

"Here we go! Let me know if there is something particularly sore."

I move my ass slightly up his abs to be able to reach his shoulders and collarbone.

I spend a good five minutes there before moving down to his pecs.

I probably spent more time than necessary here, but in my defence, they are really nice.

I move to work on his arms. Eric really seems to enjoy this and starts moaning again. His continued sounds are starting to have an effect on my body and looking down to distract myself I suddenly realize that my towel slipped and my breasts are hanging out. I pull the towel up quickly and continue on his arms. I add too much fat and my hands slip, making me face plant in between Eric's pecs. Hmmm... My hands are slippery and I have some trouble getting upright again, so I push my forearms down alongside Eric. I end up kneeling over Eric with my ass up in the air which results in a slight breeze down below. Crap! Now he decides to poke fun at me.

"Stiff, I can see goosebumps on your ass. Sit down before you freeze it off!"

On instinct up push down to get it out of his sight just to feel ... it. Poking me. Right there!

I look up startled and see that Eric is staring at me with an intensity I have never seen before. His grey eyes are mesmerizing. In one fell swoop he pulls me closer and our lips meet.

I haven't closed my eyes and neither has he. He keeps staring at me while waiting for a reaction. I. Don't. Care. It feels like coming home and for once I do what I want and kiss him. He groans into my mouth and our tongues meet. He is still looking at me and I am making damned sure I keep that eye contact while I circle my hips over his erection. I use gentle pressure and feel moisture wherever he is rubbing on my flesh. I deliberately change my circles to rocking back and forth over his rigid length, getting into just the right position. Oh yes, that's my clit right there... I am so wet and ready... I have been horny the whole time we have been here and now it is time to be selfish.

We are both moaning and groaning into each other's mouths and I can't help closing my eyes to savour the sensations. I feel myself getting close to orgasm but I need something more to take me over the edge.

I open my eyes and stop kissing Eric, gently touching his cheek to gain his attention. He opens his eyes and just stares at me while we are grinding on each other.

"Fuck me," I demand and he does not hesitate. With the next backwards motion he gets into position, then quickly raises his hips and pushes straight in. We both moan out loud and our tongues start their dance again. I seat myself securely on his dick and move up and down. Removing my mouth from his I sit up straighter and move all the way up so the tip of his dick is just in. Deciding to be naughty I move minimally up and down. Eric's hands come up to massage my breasts. After a minute I push down hard and he goes all the way in again.

I lean in to kiss Eric again and move 'properly' up and down.

He abandons my mouth and turns to nibble on my neck, moving up to whisper in my ear. "You feel so good! It's like you were made for my cock, Tris. You look so fucking hot right now. I can feel you clamping down on my cock with that tight pussy of yours. Come for me, sweetheart, scream my name!"

Fuck me if I am not doing exactly what he says. His dirty talk is all I needed to drive me over that elusive edge. I can't hold back and actually do scream his name.

"Oh shit, Eric!" I am clamping down hard on him and his groans sound almost as if he were in pain. "You feel so good inside of me," I squeeze out between clenched teeth.

Oh god, the spasms won't stop.

"Where do you want to come?"

Eric's eyes go wide and I feel him getting even bigger inside of me. I moan and come again when I feel him pulse and throb. There is an abundance of expletives from both of us. Wow! I lean in to kiss Eric again while we are both slowly calming down.

He is still inside of me, but I can actually feel him shrinking and that familiar yucky feeling of liquid slowly leaking out brings me back to reality. I have always hated this part but using condoms takes a lot of my pleasure away. For some reason I could barely come when we used one in the past and it was not until I went on the shot that I started to really enjoy penetrative sex.

I look around for something to use and spot the washcloth. Bingo!

I gently remove my mouth from his and stretch my arm to the side to grab the cloth from the side of the bowl. I carefully move up and clean us both.

What now? I bite my lip and look at Eric. With a sigh he takes the cloth and throws it back into the bowl before grabbing my shoulder and pulling me close.

I snuggle into him as he pulls the blanket over us. His fingers are drawing lazily on my back and for some reason it is stimulating. I try to ignore it for as long as possible but Eric changes the pattern to running his flattened hand between my neck and butt.

Every time he circles my ass I rub myself on him. I can feel the effect on him as well. His breath hitches every time I do this. Feeling brave, I look up and just stare into his eyes while my hand moves from his chest down to his cock.

Oh yeah, he is ready to go again. I never got to touch him yesterday and he feels so big in my hand.

I start out slow and gentle, just like his hand on my back.

"Show me what you like," I ask.

Eric winks and takes my hand into his, bringing it back up to his mouth. He kisses the back of my hand and then each finger, finally placing a last one on my palm before licking it thoroughly. He then proceeds to move our hands back down. Eric shows me that he likes a firm grip and just downwards movements. He leaves the tip alone and I try to take everything in.

He stops the movement on my back all together and tries to push himself up. I pull my pillows closer and together we pile them behind his back so he is mostly upright.

Eric takes my other hand and brings it down to his balls, showing me how hard he likes them to be tugged and I am surprised that he is not gentle. I try it myself and he moans loudly. I am getting so turned on, but right now I want to find out what makes Eric cum.

"What else?"

Knowing Eric's Erudite background, I am sure he has tested it all out.

I quickly lick my palm again and move it back onto his dick, his own hand still helping me.

"Perineum..." he groans out and moves my hand from his balls to gently graze the area between his balls and anus.

After a little bit he moves my fingers back to his balls and has me tug them hard.

I can feel my hand on his dick getting quite dry again and decide to be bold. I move, his own hand still attached to mine, and plunge two fingers in my pussy. There is plenty of moisture and I coat my palm generously while Eric takes over pushing my hand in and out. Now it's my turn to moan. I look back up into his eyes and they are on fire. I want to pleasure Eric, so I move our hands back and start stroking him with new vigour.

"More," I query.

"Nibble and suck on my nipples," Eric demands and hell yes, I will do that. I move up his body, already licking and nipping his abs until I reach his pecs. There are his nipples, tiny buds, constricted and oh so hard. I graze my teeth over them while simultaneously tugging his balls and moving my hand down his dick holding on tight. The cabin is filled with Eric's sounds of pleasure and he is getting hoarse again. He let's go of the hand tugging his balls and moves it up to rub over the tip of his dick while we both are stroking hard. I turn my head so I can see him work it while still grazing his nipple with my teeth. Hm, seems he is really sensitive there and he is leaking... I want a taste later, so instead I suck his nipple hard and teasingly bite down while looking straight back up. He is watching me intently and I am mesmerized by what I see. There is trust and ... love?

"You look so fucking sexy right now. I am getting wet just from hearing you. Eric, I want you to be as loud as you can when you cum, can you do that for me?"

I suck his nipple while pulling hard with both hands.

"I love it when you talk to me like that! Fuck, Tris," Eric shouts and he comes all over both of us.

I gently dislodge my hands from his dick and balls and see he is just as careful with his hand. There is only some light twisting around the tip before he stops. I can't help myself any longer and move up to kiss the ever-living shit out of Eric. I feel powerful and euphoric that I gave him this much pleasure.

When we come back up for air Eric murmurs in my ear. "That was better than any fantasy I could come up with, but now it's my turn to make your dreams come true."

"Keep talking like this and I will come before you have a chance to touch me," I moan.

I am soaked and even feel the moisture where I have been rubbing my legs together to get some friction while pleasing Eric.

"What do you want?" He rephrases my question but starts moving his hands all over my body before I can answer.

What do I want? Eric was open in his demands. Can I be the same? Trust, I remind myself.

"Tell me how my body makes you feel."

He gets what I mean and sucks on my neck. "You smell so good. It's intoxicating," he whispers in my ear and my breath hitches.

Eric moves back to my neck and runs his nose up and down the side. He ventures further down and nuzzles his face in between my breasts. I have grown into my body and actually developed a decent C-cup.

Both his hands grab a mound and he massages them simultaneously, making sure to sweep his thumbs over my hardened nipples. I moan wantonly.

"I could spend all day making love to your breasts. I want to suck them, lick them and I want to fuck them until I come all over your amazing tits."

As soon as he said this Eric latches onto my left nipple and sucks as if he were a baby thirsty for milk while pinching the right side. The feeling coupled with his words makes me orgasm on the spot.

Oh, my! Now I am moaning his name and panting like a dog in heat.

Eric spends a few minutes sucking on my nipples and I think I found my new favorite.

He finally lets go and after a quick kiss on my mouth moves back down south. He explores my belly button with his tongue and then goes for the search of the holy grail.

"Oh yessss", I hiss, he found my clit. He nibbles slowly around and all over before taking a swipe with his tongue - slit and clit! Pleasure to meet you too!

Eric's voice is deep when he growls. "You taste fantastic. I could get drunk off your juices so easily."

He keeps paying attention to my clit with his tongue and pushes one finger inside me.

"Not enough! More," I demand and he obliges.

He adds a second finger and it feels good. Eric is big all over and his fingers are long and strong. He curls them and feels around.

"Oh! Yes! Keep going," I moan. He found something amazing... my g spot. Chris told me all about that one. Why couldn't Tobias?

"You sound so sexy when I am going down on you!"

Thank you, Eric!

It feels like no time before another orgasm approaches. Eric moves his other arm over my pelvis to hold me still just as my legs start to tremble. I am mumbling incoherently and if it wasn't for Eric's hold on me, I would be trashing around like a woman possessed. I can feel my back starting to arch off the bed and a scream is building up in my throat. I clench my teeth but there is no stopping the inevitable. Oh god, I am going to pee myself. I can feel it. No, no, no.

"Eric!" I yell loud enough to be heard at the Amity compound and feel liquid gushing between my legs.

I close my eyes, legs trembling, struggling for breath and more satisfied than I have ever been. I can feel Eric still down there, licking gently and open one eye to see what he is doing. He looks utterly surprised but when he catches me looking at him it turns into a smirk and then a proud, shit eating grin.

"That was fucking hot! We have to do that again!"

"What?! We are NOT doing THAT again!"

I don't think I make sense even to myself. I've never had an orgasm like that. It took forever to relax enough to achieve one when I was still with Tobias. I must have been mumbling something, at least Tobias' name, as Eric's face goes from proud euphoria to deadly scowl. He moves back on his heels and stares me down with now icy grey eyes.

"Don't worry. I won't say a word about your last 'hurray' before marrying your perfect Four," Eric spits out and gets up.

We are stuck in this cabin and there is nowhere to go but that does not seem to stop him. He grabs the wash bowl and marches over to the sink to pump fresh water and cleans himself with the ice cold liquid before stomping back to the fire and pulls his clothes off the line I hung up. They might be dry but even if they are not he does not care.

I still can't form words and I am sure that he would not listen to anything I have to say at this moment. How did we go from bliss to this fucked up situation? Oh yes, I opened my fucking mouth!

Eric is now dressed and repacking his backpack. I see him take another vial of painkillers from our own stash.

"Get ready. We are going to leave," he barks in my direction.

"Eric..." I start off but he growls at me - loudly. Taken aback, I unconsciously do as I am told and get cleaned and dressed. The sting of the icy water is just what I needed to keep the tears at bay. Why did I have to ruin this before it even started? Started?!

I scoff at myself. Clearly this was him scratching an itch or getting rid of boredom. I am getting angry on my behalf and maybe I am a hypocrite, but I feel cheated.

By the time I am ready to go it looks like we are approaching daylight again. Huh, seems we are on day five and nobody came to look for us? Weird.

...

Anger seems to fuel both of us and we we are traveling at a fast pace. There is not much of a trail to follow any longer and our new goal is to circle back to the city as fast as possible.

We are still keeping an eye out for danger but apparently not enough.

Neither one of us is talking more than necessary and I just can't bring myself to talk about what happened. My mind is in uproar and I can't make head nor tails out of our actions and behavior.

We are approaching the beginning of Abnegation and suddenly find ourselves surrounded by Factionless. They have our hands tied behind our backs before we can even reach for any weapons and I can't help but think this is the end.

Surprisingly, they don't kill us on sight like they did with everyone else, but drag us along past Abnegation and deep into the Factionless sector.

There are armed Factionless everywhere and I wonder how come we missed this. Dauntless patrols Factionless every single day and there were no reports indicating the possession of firearms or equivalent. I am sure that Abnegation would have reported something going on… I hope...

We are approaching a derelict warehouse and enter through a set of double doors which lead into a section containing offices. A lot of the doors have smashed windows and you can see that they are in shambles. One door ahead has been replaced and this is the one we are being led to.

The apparent leader of our group knocks and enters upon hearing a female bid him to come on in.

The office is surprisingly bright and clean. There is a large conference table and chairs. Maps of the city are displayed on the wall and some buildings are circled in red. I don't have time to look further around as the woman in charge approaches us with a gleeful chuckle.

"Well, well, well, how the mighty have fallen. Dauntless leaders Aericson James Coulter and Beatrice Edith Prior. Welcome to my humble abode."

She is waiting for a reaction, but I don't have one to give, I am speechless. I am looking at a living, breathing ghost. No, she is not a ghost, just someone from the past haunting us.

Eric seems to not have the same problem as he has a go at her verbally. "Who the fuck are you to know our full birth names? I demand to be released immediately!"

She ignores him and turns to me. "Would you like to do the honors, Beatrice? At least you are showing some respect for your elders."

"Evelyn Eaton, the afterlife looks good on you. I apologize for not being able to offer you a proper greeting, but I find myself in a bind at the moment."

"Sarcasm, Tris? Dauntless sure knows how to extinguish one's upbringing. I am disappointed!"

"What do you want," Eric growls at her.

"What I want? Easy, I want to abolish the faction system and unite our people as one. There is no reason for an elitist few to decide for everyone else."

What? She was the one to attack us? "You ordered the attack on the leaders?"

"Of course, sadly I only got that bitch Jeanine and my dearest Marcus. Johanna is still safe in Amity and our other attacks did not bear too fruitful. We got a lot of the lackeys but have been missing the leaders. I was most successful within Dauntless. I have confirmed reports our attack on the compound killed Zachary and now I got you two. You will help me send a message to the other leaders and factions."

"Over our dead bodies will we help you!"

"Please stop shouting, Eric, there is no need for that. And yes, that is the idea! Now, please don't take it personal, there have to be sacrifices for the greater good and I am sorry to tell you that you are the sacrifice!"

Two men step up and drag us to a corner holding two chairs. We are pushed down and tied to the legs and arms and no matter how much we struggle; we are helpless to prevent it. The two men then stand behind us and point guns at our heads while Evelyn positions herself in front of us and coordinates with another woman holding a camera.

"Are they clearly visible beside me? Good! Then let's get started!"

There are spotlights shining on us and the light on the camera turns red to show it is starting to record.

"Good morning, Chicago! My name is Evelyn Johnson and I am here today to free you of your suppression. The leaders who are holding you back are either dead or being executed as we speak..."

She is droning on and on and panic is really starting to set in. Eric is mumbling and I have trouble understanding what he is saying. There is something about sacrifice and partnership. Being together with your one true love? Marriage, family, and children? Is he giving me a list of everything he never gets to accomplish?

I turn to look at him, but just when I meet his desperate eyes the door flies open and I suddenly find myself covered in blood.

Hands shake me and I am lifted up into strong arms. I would recognize that smell anywhere and throw myself deeper into Tobias arms. I am sobbing uncontrollably, and he whispers sweet nothings to help me calm down.

I can feel myself being carried away and only really come to when I am put down on the soft seat of a waiting car.

Tobias talks to someone outside and I look up to see him talking to Max and Eric. I pull on Tobias' hand to get his attention and when I gain it lean past him to look Eric up and down.

"Are you ok?"

"We can't all be drama queens, Stiff," is his smarting reply and then he turns back to Max. "If you have it all handled, I am going to find my way back to the compound!"

"Four, why don't you take Tris and Eric back to the compound while we clean up. Have them check into the infirmary for a full check up."

"Sure..." Tobias eyes me warily and I move further down the bench to make space.

Eric, after a deep sigh, takes a seat in the front while Tobias sits down next to me and pulls me close. I close my eyes and enjoy his warmth.

The next thing I remember is Eric and Tobias arguing about Eric going to the infirmary and who is going to carry my sleeping form. Tobias wins on both accounts and there is dead silence on the way. I am in and out of consciousness and end up staying overnight with a drip for rehydration. Tobias doesn't leave my side and our friends pop in over the course of the day.

...

The next day I am allowed to go home and Tobias finally tells me what I have been missing from the story.

Evelyn attacked the leaders and faction headquarters at the same time. The only one spared was Amity and nobody really knows why.

Lucky for us she was not very successful and the only leaders she did kill were Jeanine, Zachary and Marcus. Good riddance, if you ask me, but I would never say it out loud.

Tobias puts on his Four mask when I try to talk to him about his parents. We both know it's only tabled for a later date.

Evelyn destroyed a lot of property though, there were some casualties, and that was one of the reasons nobody was able to come and find us within Amity. By the time they had the tracker data and were able to access our whereabouts we were already on our way back and our supposed escort turned into the reason we were rescued on time.

Four led the group that was going to intercept us and bring us back to Dauntless without making our survival public knowledge and he saw us being taken hostage.

Consequently he gathered more troops and with the help of a nifty invention that resembles the ancient silencer for a gun they took down every man or woman bearing arms. Yes, Evelyn was killed also and Tobias later admitted to have been one of three that shot her.

I hugged him when he finally mourned what should have been parents but ended up as his abusers. He let is all out and I am hoping that his biggest fear is no more. He will probably get a replacement fear, but neither Marcus nor Evelyn will ever be able to hurt him.

Life went on in Dauntless and although we were a leader short we were quick to recover, rebuild and return to normalcy. I was swamped with work and avoiding Eric as much as possible. I only saw him a handful of times in passing and we both did our best to not acknowledge the other. It hurt, but I was not ready for unlocking that particular box.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Tris POV**

**Dauntless infirmary - two weeks week later**

"Oh, here, I wanted to return those! It seems I took them when we were stuck in the fishing cabin out in Amity." I hold out the vials I accidentally packed and just found when I finally got around to unpacking the backpack that was returned to me.

"Thank you, I better send them back to Amity," Nurse Clarissa says.

"Why do you have to send them back? I doubt they will miss a few vials of painkillers."

Maybe Erudite is not providing enough to Amity. No, that doesn't make sense.

"Oh no, it's because Erudite adds peace serum to Amity's vials. Some people have allergic reactions to peace serum and can't have them. You did not give them to Eric, did you," she asks me concerned.

"Uh" Shit!

"Oh, you poor thing. He seemed fine when we checked him out and he did not say anything. I assume he did not know?" She gives me a peculiar look.

"No, I wanted to save ours and started using the ones I found in the house. The expiration date was fine. How come I did not see Eric have an allergic reaction? Was it the fever? Oh god, was that why he had blurry vision?"

I can feel panic starting to set in and Clarissa's hand on my shoulder brings me back to reality. She is actually grinning at me.

"No, dear, allergic reactions to peace serum are always different. In Eric's case he seems to get horny. They found that out the hard way when he was just in leadership training and got hurt visiting Amity. They ended up sedating him to sleep it off before any of the girls could take advantage. There is a note in his file. Ever since, we test initiates for allergies to be better prepared."

"Why was I not told about this," I exclaim.

"Because it's HIS medical file, Tris," she soothes.

"No, I mean the allergy tests. It would be good to know that one is allergic to things."

Now it's her turn to look confused. "But your file states you were informed about your results, just like everyone else."

"No, I would remember something important like this."

Clarissa walks over to the computer and types away. She growls and hits a few buttons. The printer comes to life and she returns with some sheets of paper.

"The first page is the statement that nurse Violet," she spits the name "informed you of your results. The second page is your medical report from the day she did this and it is obvious you were drugged up after losing a fight during initiation. She should have waited for your release to sit you down and talk through your results. Unfortunately, nurse Violet is not here anymore. She was found lacking and was demoted to guard duty. I am sorry, Tris. The next pages are your test results. It seems you did test positive to some substances. One of them is a component used in peace serum. Did you notice anything in particular about yourself?"

"Well, I had a blinding headache every time the painkillers wore off..." I blush as I trail off.

"And," Clarissa prompts.

"I had erotic dreams," I mumble.

She smirks. "Well, the last one is a nice side effect. The headache could have been caused by the cold you had though. Now, back to your results. Your body reacts differently to progestin. This is a problem for you because of its use in our birth control shots.

"Shit," I interrupt Clarissa right here. "They gave me the shot! They gave me the fucking shot! Don't they have to check the allergy report on my file?"

Deep sigh.

"Yes, the first time you came in for the shot you booked the appointment in advance and we ordered the correct one. When you came in for your refresher the nurse should have checked, but ... you might not recall this: the nurse giving you your shot was, again, Violet. I am so sorry, Tris. Normally we just ask Erudite to provide a suitable substitute and all is well. The report for this is also in your stack of paperwork. Um, you might want to stay away from strawberries from now on. You have a light allergy against those as well. I am sorry to be so blunt, but do you want me to give you a pregnancy test?"

Fuck! I did not even think about that. I hope there is a way to punish Violet for what she has done. I will be talking to Max as soon as I am out of here.

"Can you do it now," I ask, biting my lip.

"Come on!" And Clarissa leads me to one of the rooms right off the reception area.

"Sit down! It's just going to be a quick prick."

She grabs a small device from the shelf and pricks my finger. There is a quiet beeping sound that continues as the machine works and then the screen lights up. "Well, congratulations. You are about four weeks pregnant according to your hCG levels."

She sees my face and comes over to comfort me. "Tris, I know this was not planned but at least you are in a solid relationship and about to get married. Some of the girls who come here are not so fortunate."

"We broke up!"

"Oh"

"Eight weeks ago."

You can see the clocks work in her brain. She has all the facts and it does not take long for her to come to the right conclusion. "Eric?"

I nod.

"Two young adults alone in a cabin... you both took the painkillers laced with peace serum?"

Again, I nod.

"And now? Clearly you are not together if nobody knows you and Four broke up. Eric would never stand for that."

"We had a misunderstanding and it has not been cleared up yet. We are kind of avoiding each other," I explain sheepishly.

Clarissa hugs me. "Piece of advice. Talk to him first and get the air cleared. See how that goes before you let him know about the baby. Men are weird. Either he will think you are with him only because you are pregnant, or he will say something stupid that will make you think he is only with you because of the baby."

"Knowing how we screwed up already that is sound advice. Thank you, Clarissa, for everything you have done for me today." I give her another hug and start to head out.

"Not so fast, Tris," she calls me back. "Sit down, girl. There is so much more we have to go through."

And with that she gets started. First on Violet and my need to go all the way up the ranks to Max, then about what I can expect now that I am expecting. Vitamins and food supplements. Regular check up appointments. Ultrasound, obstetrician, getting in touch with Erudite for allergy friendly medication, cravings, exercise, sex. The list goes on and on and it is half an hour later that I finally leave the infirmary. I am loaded up with paperwork and pill bottles. At least Clarissa gave me an empty box to carry everything home.

...

Tobias is home when I get in.

Dropping the box on the kitchen counter I hurry over and hug him tight before bursting out in tears. He is holding me tight to him and making soothing sounds, knowing it's best to just let me get through my meltdown and wait until I am ready to talk.

Finally, taking a deep breath, I lift my head from Tobias' chest and take the tissue he offers me to blow my nose loudly. He leads me to the sofa and pulls me back into his arms. I snuggle in tight and tell him everything that happened at the infirmary. I can feel his hands clench into fists and release again. Once I am done he kisses my forehead and moves slightly away. Looking me deep in the eye he gets started.

"Are you upset you are pregnant?"

"No, I am upset that my choice was taken away from me!"

"Are you upset that Eric is the father of your baby?"

"No! I know it could easily have been yours and then what? Either way, I will make the best out of this. My baby deserves only the best!"

He swallows hard. "If he doesn't step up and do right by you two, I will!"

"Don't say that! Maybe one day you will find someone who is just perfect for you and you don't want to be stuck with me then. I love you, but I don't think I can go further than being your best friend. This baby will need a devoted uncle and godfather. Are you up for that?"

"Of course, I will be whatever you need me to be, Tris! You are my best friend and I will do anything to make you happy."

"Anything," I tease.

Tobias groans, he knows what I am referring to. "I will do anything" he reaffirms. "If you are sure I should be a leader then I will accept Max's offer. God knows we are going to need maternity cover for you. Let's hope Eric does not request paternity leave or I will be stuck alone with all those initiates!"

"One step at a time. Will you come with me to Max? I have to talk to him about Violet and my maternity leave plus taking it easier over the next months."

"You are going to make sure I am following through, huh?"

I know my grin is evil, but I am certain he will thank me later.

I grab the paperwork I need for Max and we head over to the leadership offices.

...

"Hey, Oscar, is Max in?"

"Yes, he is free now if you want to pop in. He has another meeting in half an hour so you need to be done by then or I can schedule you in for later."

"Thanks, now is good. Can you hold any visitors?"

"Sure. Are we still up for lunch?"

"I'll let you know when I am done. I might have more things to attend to than previously thought."

And off we go into the deep dark space that is the office wing. I am just kidding, it's actually nice and some rooms have real windows.

I knock on Max's door and enter upon hearing his shout. He looks haggard and I am not sure if I should add more to his load, but I'd rather get it out of the way now.

"Hey, Max, Oscar said you had some time before your next meeting. Are you busy?"

He looks between me and Tobias and spots the paperwork I carry.

"No, it's alright, come in and have a seat. What can I do for the two of you?"

We take a seat in front of Max's desk and I fidget. Tobias puts his hand on my leg and I still. Yeah, I am a leader, I can do this.

"I went to infirmary today." Great start, Max is already cringing.

"You are pregnant," he states, and I look at him baffled.

"Tris, you come in here with Four, touting a stack of papers from the infirmary and I can see the top page from here. I have seen it several times up close and with my wife's name on it."

I blush and look down. Well shit. I hope I wasn't holding it for the whole faction to see.

"Ok. That's not making it easier for me but yes, I am pregnant. I am due sometime in September. That means we will have to change the schedule for this year. Nurse Clarissa said I should be on paperwork or crap like that for the last two months," I trail off when I see Max nod.

"I have gone through this three times, Tris, leave it up to me. Congratulations!"

And he comes over to hug me. He then turns to Tobias and holds out his hand with another "Congratulations!" on his lips.

Tobias and I both blush when I blurt out "Four is not the father!"

Max whips around to me, eyes bulging and mouth wide open.

"We split up eight weeks ago," Tobias adds ever so helpful and Max just looks between the two of us as if he can't decide who to focus on.

"But you two are perfect for each other!"

Tobias chuckles. "No, we are not. We are too alike. We both knew for some time that we should be best friends and not lovers. We are too alike to make it as a couple. There was no balancing the other one out. At least not in a way a healthy marriage should be."

"But you still live together. Nobody told me that you called off the wedding."

"That's because we told nobody about it. We are content living together. It works for us. We wanted to avoid the drama others would make about breaking up for as long as possible."

"Well, how did that work out for you, Tris? Clearly you told someone else as nobody would be stupid enough to try and help you presumably cheat on the mighty Four."

"Can we table that topic for another time, Max. I did not have a chance to talk to the guy in question about his impending fatherhood and the main reason I am here is to see what can be done about former nurse Violet. I am aware she was already demoted and put on fence duty, but I want to see her prosecuted."

I go on and tell him about everything that Clarissa told me, the allergy tests results being told to someone too drugged on painkillers to understand or remember and the contraception screw up which I could not prevent as I was not aware of the allergy report.

Max keeps shaking his head as if he can't believe what he is hearing, and I have to admit it sounds like a fictitious tale of woe.

"I am so sorry this happened to you, Tris. I will have to talk to Candor about this. Do I have your permission to talk to Jack?"

"Of course! Let me know if he wants copies of the papers and I will send them."

"Good, good. You guys look like there is more," Max sounds wary.

Tobias nods. "I have decided to accept your offer. I am ready to become a leader if you'll still have me?"

Silly Max. He jumps out of his chair and hugs Tobias, just to suddenly step back and mutter "This never happened!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Sir," is our synchronized reply. Yeah, Max, we are too similar, keep groaning.

"Fantastic news. Yes, we would love to welcome you into leadership. Why don't you work out a training schedule with Tris and we will try to get you ready for when she needs to take her leave. I'll cover the physical training. Tris, you are NOT allowed to fight without protective gear and notifying your opponent about your pregnancy. Are we clear?"

Yeah, he learned the hard way that he has to ask follow up questions or I will straight out ignore him if I don't like his ideas.

"Crystal," is my snarky standard reply.

He looks at his computer and groans. "Ok, time is up and I am already late. I will see you both in the office tomorrow. Tris, make sure you get the job transfer papers sorted today."

Tobias and I leave for my office. Seems we will be busy after all.

First, I call up Oscar to let him know I won't make it to lunch and that Four and I will be in my office all afternoon and to try and stem the flow of visitors to zero if possible. He promises to bring us some lunch back when he goes for his own.

"That went well," Tobias says.

"How so? That was embarrassing. I am just glad Max did not force me to name the father. He'd have a heart attack if he thought I was stepping out on you with none other than Eric... What are you laughing about?"

"You realize you still have to tell him that you are having Eric's baby, right?"

Well shit, Tobias is right.

We finally calm down and manage to get some work done. By the time Oscar brings our lunch we do have a preliminary training plan for the next four months. Tobias might be able to shorten this as he has been helping me throughout my own training by quizzing me and working out together. I'll have to ask Max which time suits him best for the physical part and I have a list of physical activities I need to run by Clarissa to see if they are okay. I want to be as involved in Tobias' training as possible so I will get the information before I go back to Max.

"I have to run over to the infirmary to ask Clarissa about some stuff. Do you want to wait here? You can start on the handbook on our dealings with Erudite."

Tobias grabs it and waves me out of my office. Ass!

**...**

**Meanwhile at Max's next appointment...**

**Max POV**

I enter Veronica's office and take a seat next to Eric.

"We need to make some changes to this year's rotation..."

Eric growls "I am not overseeing initiation again this year! I have seniority and it's Tris' turn."

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted: we need to make some changes to this year's rotation. Tris and Four just stopped by my office and it seems she finally convinced him to take the leadership position we offered him. They are working on his training plan as we speak..."

More angry growling from Eric. Veronica just looks on amused. Clearly, she had a chat with Oscar who surely saw Tris' medical form that she accidentally displayed for the whole faction to see.

"Will you stop that! You sound like a rabid dog, Eric. Behave!" At least the growl is quiet this time. "Now, I have no doubt she will bring him up to speed quickly. Eric, I need you to take over the physical training aspect. Just let Tris know I assigned you and talk to them about timings. God knows, she is expecting ME to show up every morning."

Veronica laughs along while Eric just looks dumbfounded. "Why do I have to take over? Tris can hold her own in a fight and there are plenty of guys to choose from if she wants him to fight a male opponent from time to time."

I decide to ignore Eric for now. His mood has been barely tolerable lately.

"Veronica, one of your guards might have to go to Candor for trial. You all remember nurse Violet's demotion... stop it, Eric, I WILL buy you a muzzle... and it looks like Eric was not her only 'victim'..."

"How hard can it be to read the label on a pill bottle correctly before giving it to a patient? I had a migraine for a week!"

At least he is using words now.

"Yes, Eric, apparently just as hard as it is to inform a patient about an allergy report and then not act upon it and give the patient a medicine they are immune to basically making her take a placebo."

Veronica chimes in this time. "Obviously the patient did not die as she has been demoted for two months already and we never heard this before today. Why is this a case for Candor?"

"Because the patient did not receive the correct contraceptive and now finds herself pregnant."

"Oh shit!"

"Yes, Eric, oh shit is going to happen to Violet if she were to return to the compound any time soon. There is more than one person out for her blood. Once word gets around I bet there will be more queuing. Veronica, make sure she stays at the fence until we got this sorted!"

"With pleasure!"

"That's the spirit I am looking for! See, Eric, it's not that hard."

Fucker just rolls his eyes at me. You just wait and see! I have my own suspicions regarding who fathered Tris' baby, but I will honor her wishes and let her tell him first. I will make sure to get front row seats for the fireworks. I really hope I am right, can't wait to see Eric lose his cool and turn into a mother hen. Now back to my personal guilty pleasure - rile up Eric.

"As I said before, there will be a change in this year's rotation. Tris will be training Four over the next months with the goal to have him ready by summer. Eric will cover the physical aspect, Tris the paperwork as well as introductions to the other leaders and ambassadors. I want Four to supervise initiation, but I want everyone to chip in if he needs help. Uriah proved himself a worthy apprentice to Four and will take over his position in the control room and as initiate instructor. The control room should be fine until, we can assign a new graduate unless anybody has knowledge of someone worth promoting. Tris will be taking over faction relations once Four becomes a full leader. Eric, I need you to slowly empty your storage room. I intend to get the front office extended and we can build you one there. Tris can sort through the files at leisure and everything older than ten years will be taken out. I am hoping we can get all files digitalized and I have this earmarked for Tris to do later this year."

Veronica speaks up before Eric is done grumbling. "Shauna is a candidate to be promoted. She did well at the fence over the past three years and I know she spends a lot of free time in the control room when off duty due to Zeke's work there."

I nod. "Get me her file and I'll have a look. If her last three reports were good enough I will talk to Hana. Anything else?"

"Why do I have to give up my storage room? The location is perfect and I don't want Tris to mess up my system!"

"Seriously Eric? That room is bursting at the seams and it's ideal for the modification I have in mind. There is a connecting door to your office as well as Tris'. I have every intention of giving her that extra space. Your system is great for you but I want everything digital with a paper back up so everyone with the right clearance can access files when they need to instead of waiting for you to reluctantly hand over the key and then moan for weeks afterwards that they messed up your system."

Veronica is grinning. "I want to help design the room for Tris!"

"Get in line. I am pretty sure Emma will call dibs."

"That's my room and I am going to keep it!"

"Shut up, Eric," Veronica and I yell simultaneously.

"Fuck you! There is no sense or reason and you both know it."

And he storms out.

Veronica looks at me and shrugs. "So, when is Tris due?"

I grin. "Some time in September. Do you think she will be willing to bring the baby to work?"

"This is Tris we are talking about. She would never be able to stay at home and relax. This is a great idea. She can sort through all that paperwork and create her own routine. Tell Emma I really want to help with the nursery. Maybe you can tell maintenance to block off access from Eric's office. He is most likely to throw a shit fit because we want her to bring the baby to work, but I can certainly imagine him walking in on her breastfeeding or something like that just to annoy her."

"He might surprise us."

"Four will kill him if he tries. Are they getting married soon?"

I cringe. "Promise me what I tell you next does not leave this room!"

She eyes me speculatively "Promise!"

"They broke up eight weeks ago and Tris is only four weeks pregnant."

"Oh my god, you are not insinuating what I think you are..."

"Tris wants to tell the father first and until then your guess is as good as mine!"

"But she is the one that got screwed over by Violet, right?"

I nod.

"She did not tell me this, but I saw that the is allergic to peace serum as well and you do remember how we found out about Eric's intolerance. They were stuck together in a snowed in house within Amity for a couple of days that fit right in the timeframe. Plus Eric is the only one I can imagine having the balls to make a play for Tris while nobody knows her and Four split."

Veronica nods while thinking out loud. "That would also explain his mood these past days and all the growling today. He probably thinks Four going into leadership shows they are rock solid in their relationship and moving fast forward. Geez, and you even asked him help train Four. My, that has to smart his ego. I really hope Tris will tame him. Can you even imagine Eric as a dad? Four would be the silent protective type, but Eric? I bet you that he will hover and threaten everything and anyone, preventing them getting close to Tris or the baby. He is going to be our worst nightmare, Max!"

I cannot help the chuckle. I am hoping for a nice middle ground, but this is Eric we are talking about. He does everything in the extreme. "I hope I will be close by when she tells him, assuming we are right."

Veronica grins. "How about them new cameras?"

Oh, I like the way she is thinking. "You up for a little off the record maintenance work?"

"Absolutely!"

And with that we both leave the office to grab the supplies and install additional security cameras all over the office floor.

...

**Meanwhile at the Leadership gym...**

**Eric POV**

I can't believe it! Hell froze over and number boy accepted a leadership position. And Tris gets to train him.

Tris... I know something fishy is going on but I honestly do not want to know. Quite frankly, it hurts just to think about what could have been.

Tris... Get a grip, Coulter, she could never love you back! Grr... my dreams are filled with our time in Amity and every time I wake up I have to take a cold shower. I can't even rub one out without thinking about her. Who would have thought I would fall for one little Stiff? God, she makes me stiff every time I think about her. Probably the only reason I don't call her by her name. I like the reminder of what she does to me. Glutton for punishment? Check. Ready to fight number boy? Check. Ready to talk to Tris about him? Hell no.

Once I have cooled down, making it quite a workout, I decide to head back into the office. Max won't be lenient if I neglect my duties so, reluctantly, I walk over to Tris' office and knock. There is a reply, but it does not sound like Tris and curious person that I am I open the door carefully. There, at HER desk, sits Four with a stack of paperwork.

"Where is Tris," I growl.

He looks at me peculiarly before answering. "She had to run to the infirmary for something."

I hope she is not sick... No, Coulter, do not think about HER... naked... in just a skimpy hospital gown... getting a pelvic exam by you...

I am brought out of my daydream by Fuckwit talking.

"Do you want me to pass something on?"

"No. Yes. Did you guys make a training plan yet?"

"A provisional one, yes."

"Max wants me to take over your physical training and asked me to collaborate. What time frame did you set aside?"

Four looks at me incredulously "Max asked YOU to train ME?"

"Take a number. He was going on about Tris expecting him to do it, but that's not going to happen. She will be pissed enough when she hears that he changed the whole rotation for this year and put her mostly on office work. Can you imagine her stuck behind a desk?" Oh god, I am rambling. Kill me now, I am turning into Max!

Now he looks at me weird. What is it with people today?

"What?" At least my growl is back to being manly and intimidating.

"Tris asked Max for some changes."

Huh?

"O..K... So? Training?"

"Tris wanted to ask Max what time suits him best, so I am assuming the same goes for you."

"Fine, six am sharp at the Leaders' gym unless I tell you otherwise. We will jog around the city twice a week. Let's say Tuesday and Friday at sunrise, subject to change. Tris knows how much time to slot in for those."

"No problem. Look, Eric," Four rubs his neck as if he were in pain "can we try to bury the hatchet? We are both going to be leaders soon and I want to make it not so awkward for Tris."

"You should have thought about that before you accepted the offer, hmm, and I am your superior until you pass - if you pass - so let's not forget that either."

"Why do you have to be such an ass about everything?"

I laugh humorlessly. "Well, at least I am not the one accepting a job just to keep my fiancée happy."

"You know shit, Eric. One day soon you will regret all the crap you are spouting. I accepted the position because Tris is going to need her best friend by her side."

"Do you really believe those delusions? You only accepted the job so you do not feel like Tris is your superior. You want to have her within your reach at any time. Maybe a little office fuck to show your dominance?"

"Do you even hear yourself, Eric? What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you drunk? Drugged?"

No! Desperate! Jealous! Envious! What is she doing to me?

I stagger back and sink onto the sofa Tris has beside her door and cover my face. I hear Four come to stand in front of me and I groan. I sound pitiful, I hate it!

"Did you just realize you love her?"

My head whips up and I stare at him.

"Come on, Eric. Do you think I am stupid? You are showing all the signs of being jealous."

"I am not!"

"Suuure!"

Pompous asshole. "Why are you not attacking me? You gonna gloat now?"

"Eric, I don't know fully what is going on between you and Tris, but we broke up two months ago. She is still my best friend, though, and as such I am telling you that if you ever hurt her or talk to her like you just talked to me then I will be more than happy to arrange your demise. Heck, I am sure Max will sanction it!"

I just stare at him. My mind is curiously quiet.

After a while Four sits down next to me. Neither of us is looking at the other when he starts to speak. "Look, I know you did not know we broke up. Not even our friends do. We both knew we were better off as best friends than a couple. We are too similar. We do not balance the other one out. We push each other, but that's different. It's what friends do. That's why I accepted Max offer. My best friend told me it was time!"

I take my time to go over what he just said and it kind of makes sense.

"Tris told me what happened in Amity!"

Shit! "Gonna hit me now?"

"No! Tris knew she was single and you, well, the way it sounded to me was that you got mad when you thought she was only after scratching an itch. Had you slept with her with the intent to ignore her afterwards, assuming she would crawl back into my bed, that would be reason to punch you. The only fault I see is the both of you not talking first or not clearing everything up afterwards. You are both ignoring the other, how is that supposed to help?"

"I felt stupid, ok? I assumed and I did not want to hear the rejection, so I lashed out and then ignored her. Then we were captured, and I thought we were going to do die. I started telling Tris how I really feel and in the end you barged in, saving the day, before I could tell her I love her. You were all over each other and I could not cope, so I left without a word and have been avoiding her since."

"Do you see how fucked up all this is? You are both leaders yet you completely fail to communicate with one another. I can't help but wonder what I let myself in for. Will you please stop avoiding Tris? And stop calling her Stiff, she hates that!"

I feel my cheeks heat up. "If she wants me to then I will call her Tris. I kept calling her Stiff because she has that effect on me. It's an inside joke I created to keep me sane and as a reminder that she wouldn't be mine."

"Well, she could be so use her name! And please don't tell her why you keep calling her that. You guys will have your first fight before you are even together."

"You think I have a chance?"

"Did you not listen to a word I said? Go talk to her..."

Four doesn't get to finish his sentence before the door flies open and Tris storms in, eyes blazing and mumbling obscenities about nurses and dicks. She comes to a complete standstill when she sees us sitting together on her couch. Her eyes widen comically and her mouth drops open. Did she? Yep, she just pinched herself. Must be hurting, now she is rubbing over it, still staring.

"Hi Tris!" I grin and wave. Four smacks his head. "Asshole," I mumble.

"Hi?! What are you doing here?"

"Burying the hatchet and planning physical training sessions. You ok? You look a bit white."

"I am fine," Tris dismisses my concern, but she is swaying a bit so I jump up and guide her back to the couch and sit her between myself and Four.

Oh, yes, this is nice! I move to grab her hand while Four puts his arm around her shoulders and this is how Oscar finds us a few seconds later. He must have been right behind Tris.

"What the fuck is going on today? Max and Veronica standing on ladders and moving stuff around all over the office and now two guys cozying up to my favorite girl. Uh huh, come here, gorgeous. I got you some cake to keep your blood sugar flowing."

And suddenly nothing else matters but the cake. Tris is out of our grasps and sitting at her desk with a fork full of Dauntless cake in her mouth before anyone can blink.

Fuck, no! No, no, no! She is moaning and groaning again while sucking the sticky cake from her fork.

I shift uncomfortable in my seat and Four gets up and grabs Oscar while saying something about learning about the front desk and they run out, closing the door.

Tris is once again oblivious. She seems to be in food porn heaven. Great! I am hard and getting hornier by the second.

I carefully stand up and walk over to the desk. I stand right in front of Tris and wait for her to acknowledge me.

She looks up at me with innocent eyes and her fork still between her lips. I slowly lift my hand and pull it out. She pouts and I feel like deja vu, "food porn" is all I say and she looks straight at my crotch. Yeah, it's that obvious!

Just like last time Tris raises her hand and moves it towards my dick like in trance. This time, I let her.

She makes contact and runs her fingers over the outline of my erection before palming me through my jeans. Now it's my turn to moan and groan. I lean forward and she meets me halfway, fusing our lips. Just as good as I remember.

Our mouths open and tongues meet. I pick Tris up and sit down with her in my lap. She moves her legs to straddle me and the last coherent thought I have is 'we should be talking'. We kiss and lick, we suck and nibble, and we move and rub against each other.

It's heaven and hell. Heaven because I am this close to coming in my pants, hell, well I would give anything to be able to make love to Tris properly.

Tris manages to move one hand inside my shirt and is tweaking my nipple. Oh god, I am about to cum. I don't want to do it alone so I renew my thrusts and try to hit her clit hard.

"Fucking come for me, Tris. Let me hear you moan my name, make me moan yours. Hell yes... I love you!" And I am gone. Tris is panting my name and I can feel her shudder while I pulse and throb in my pants.

I don't stop touching or kissing her. She cuddles deeper into me but never breaks our lips apart.

With a deep sigh I slowly end our kiss and kiss her forehead while pulling her even closer.

"Mmmh iii"

"What?"

Tris moves her head slightly and repeats "Did you mean it?"

"Yes! I am sorry I was such an idiot before. I misunderstood and never gave you the chance to put things right. I took the cowards way out and avoided you. The time we spent in Amity was the best of my life and I thought it meant nothing to you. I assumed and I never should have. Four told me about your split when we agreed to be more cordial. I am sorry I ever doubted your morale or integrity."

"Thank you!" Tris is sniffing. Oh no. "I know we both screwed up. I am just as well to blame and my inability to cope with all the feelings and sensations led us to misinterpret the other. I don't know if it's love that I feel for you, but if it's not yet, then it's very close. Does that bother you?"

Does it? I know what I feel for her is the real deal. Do I believe she will fall in love with me? I am confident enough to know that I will do whatever it takes.

"No. You just came out of a relationship and your brain might need time to sort through what your heart already knows. As long as you are willing to give us a chance, and stop avoiding me, I am okay to go along with whatever you want. What do you want, Tris?"

She grins at me. "I like the sound of my name. I want you to keep that up and I want to try dating. Explore being boyfriend and girlfriend… How does that sound?"

"Great!"

And I kiss her again until Four knocks on the door. He waits until Tris calls him in before entering and raises an eyebrow at our disheveled looks and Tris' position on my lap. I need to get rid of my boxers soon, the feeling is more than disgusting.

"I am going to head home. Do you want to stop by later? We could have dinner together," I offer.

"I would like to, thanks. Six o'clock?"

"Or sooner if you can make it."

Tris looks at Four and the stack of paperwork on her desk and shakes her head sadly.

I eye her carefully while leaning in for a kiss, giving her enough time to pull away or kiss my cheek if she prefers that in company. Tris' eyes briefly wander to Four before taking on a determined look and not only lets me kiss her but responds to it. I keep it short and sweet, stand up and put Tris back into her chair and then throw in a friendly 'goodbye' to Four before hurrying home to shower and change. I have to plan how to woe my woman.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Tris POV**

Eric stares at me intently before slowly leaning in and... hesitates? I look briefly to Tobias but he just shrugs and I think 'to hell with it' and receive his kiss squarely on my lips. Yum, he tastes so good. I have to find out how he manages to always taste minty fresh. No, don't pull away yet!

To my utter disappointment Eric stands up and gently pushes me back down on my desk chair. Then he takes a step back and actually says goodbye to Tobias before leaving my office.

What just happened here?

Tobias moves to sit on the corner of my desk and just looks at me until I can't take it any longer. "I am not sure what just happened!"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Do I? "Why did you leave?"

Tobias looks at me like that was the dumbest thing to ever leave my mouth. He must realize I really want an answer as he sighs and starts. "Tris, you needed to talk to Eric and I gave the two of you the chance to do it without prying eyes."

"But why now?" I hear the whine in my voice but at the moment I couldn't care less how I sound.

"Because when you were gone Eric and I cleared the air, so to speak, and I knew he was ready and willing to talk. And to be honest, that moaning and groaning coming out of your mouth when you started on your cake was a bit uncomfortable."

I blush. Food porn indeed.

"It seems to have worked. You looked quite satisfied when I came back and now you are kissing Eric in front of me and going over to his place for dinner. He is in love with you, Tris. I am pretty sure you are in love with him too. You are having a baby together. It's time to remove the security blanket that was our relationship and put it all out in the open."

"How can I be in love with him yet? We just broke up, Tobias. Lust, definitely, but love?"

I trail off, hoping Tobias will fill in some blanks and he does not disappoint.

"You know Eric since you hit the roof on Choosing Day. He was the supervising leader during your initiation. I know he was an ass to everyone, and I have never seen eye to eye with him in the past, but that still gives you two history. When you chose leadership, Eric was the one tasked to train you, to be your mentor. Every moment you did not spend with me you spent with him. Even if you did not mean to, you two created a relationship. It might not have started out with attraction, but you got to know each other well and found a way that works for both of you. Do you trust him to have your back in a fight?"

Oh, I see where he is going. "Yes!"

"Do you think Eric has your best interest in mind when he corrects your fighting technique?"

"Yes!"

"Do you think he means to belittle you when he pushes you to do better?"

"Of course not, he would never intentionally hurt me!"

And cue the smug grin.

"Now, the bonus round... Do you love me?"

"Yes, you are my best friend."

"And if you came home tonight and found me making out with some girl on the couch?"

"I would try to leave without interrupting you."

"And if you walked in on Eric with another girl tonight?"

"I would fucking kill him and his bitch!"

"Woah!" Tobias steps back a bit like I might hurt him from just mentioning such a scenario.

The fuck? Where did that sudden need to hurt Eric as he hurt me come from? I can't be jealous of a hypothetical cheater, can I? But my heart constricts and hurts like a bitch just thinking about Eric kissing someone else in front of me. Oh my god, Tobias is right. I do love Eric. I am actually in love with Mr big, bad and moody, Eric Coulter. What am I going to do now?

As if sensing my thought process Tobias jumps in once more. "So, we make it official that we broke up?"

"Yes."

"You need to talk to him tonight and let him know we need to do this the right way or the faction will end up thinking that you cheated on me with Eric."

"But what about the baby? I have to limit my physical activity and that will make it quite obvious, don't you think?"

"Tris, you carrying your medical cert for all of the faction to see was a dead give away. But if it makes you feel any better, Oscar thinks you only moved the papers around when you came into reception."

"Oscar knows," I wail. "And you talked to him about it? Tobias, he is one of the worst gossips I know!"

"And he is loyal to a fault. He loves you like a little sister. I am pretty sure he knows everything that is going on. When I left you with Eric in the office after your little moan fest over the cake he did not question me once as to why I left and Eric stayed. Plus, if he really looked at your papers, there was the note how far along you are in your pregnancy and your due date. Once you do the math there is not much to dissuade him from being certain Eric had a part in this baby's creation."

I am rendered speechless. There is so much I did not think about, yet Tobias seems to be omniscient.

"So, what now?"

Oh god, that grin can't mean anything good.

"Now we will go for a little walk to the control room, a certain popular clothing store and then to see some tattoo artists?"

I groan, but there is no reason to postpone.

"Fine, but we will announce your new job at the same time, deal?"

"Deal!"

I turn to shut the computer off and grab my jacket. I walk over to Max's office and knock. He bids me to enter and I poke my head in to see him and Veronica glued to his screen. "Do you have a minute?"

"Sure. Do you want to come in?"

I am hesitating and he sees it. Max gets up and comes over so we can talk quietly without being overhead or seeming too rude for excluding Veronica.

"I am going to see some friends with Four to let them know about his new job and that we are no longer together. I don't think I will be back in the office today. Why was Eric over at my office talking about taking over physical training? I thought you would do that?"

"First of all, great idea to clear the air. Second, take your time and rest as much as you need. Third, because I am too old to get up at four am just to run around after Four. My kids keep me fit enough as it is without wasting my sleep. And you owe me big time, Tris. I rearranged the whole rotation for this year and found plenty for you to do once you are limited to office work."

"Thank you, Max."

"You are more than welcome! Now, Veronica and I do have a big favor to ask."

"Anything for you. Shoot!"

"We want to be there when you tell Eric about your pregnancy!"

Uh, what? I feel all colour leave my face and actually start to feel sick. "Why?"

I did not notice Veronica come over or Tobias enter the office, but I do feel strong arms walk me over to the couch and see Veronica handing me a glass of orange juice that she got from god knows where.

I drink the cold liquid and it helps with the dizziness. I look up to Veronica and whine "You know?!"

She shrugs. "Oscar."

Yeah, that little gossip will be the death of me.

"Eric?" I hide my face in my hands.

"As innocent and unknowing as the day he was born."

Thank you, god, for small favors. At least he did not make up with me because he knew I was pregnant. Clarissa was right. Make up first and clear the air, then add the baby into the mix a little bit later.

Veronica sits down next to me and puts and arm around my shoulders. "Sooo, you and Eric?"

A loaded question. I dare not look up into her face but nod my head.

"Thank you! Maybe now his moody ass will lighten up a bit. Do you have any idea how gruesome it was working with him these past eighteen months?"

I look up, not sure I heard her correctly. "Sorry, what?"

"Oh Tris, from the day you chose Dauntless Eric changed his behavior. Not for the better, mind you, but we could all tell something was bothering him. He was more invested in initiation than any other leader before him. Usually we just pop in randomly and mainly meet with the instructors. Eric was in the training room every single day, even if it was just for a few minutes. Unprecedented! You challenged him by filling in for other initiates during their punishments, went rogue and visited Erudite and released yourself from the infirmary to participate in capture the flag. Eric let you get away with all of this instead of making you factionless. The day you unintentionally made your relationship with Four known through your fear landscape we had to drag Eric out of the bar, but not before he put ten members in the infirmary. Then you chose leadership and Eric knew he would be the one training you. He walked around with what you could call a smile on his face until he learned that you would be moving into the leadership wing together with Four. Do you remember the splintered door on your first day?"

"Are you telling me Eric did that?"

"Apparently he did not take you moving in together well. Eric rarely shows emotions but for the past eighteen months all those we got to see were negative reactions resulting from something concerning you."

"So, I am a negative influence?"

"No, Tris, you misunderstand. Ever since that Erudite bitch got her claws in him Eric had an impenetrable wall built around his emotions. He was the poster boy for a cruel and heartless leader. You are the only one getting past that wall without even trying. Eric did not know what to do with his feelings and that resulted in all the crap we were subjected to. We are all hoping that a relationship with you will bring the walls down and we will have another human being in our middle that can be a fair and compassionate leader."

"If all this bothers you, why did you give him the position in the first place?" I can't help sounding annoyed on Eric's behalf.

"Because we saw his potential but did not realize in time all Jeanine had done to oppress Eric."

Ok. I nod that I understand and my mental list of things to find out or talk to Eric about is getting longer by the minute.

"So, you are letting us be around when you tell Eric you are pregnant?"

"No!"

"Tris!" All three whine and I give Tobias a dirty look. "Et tu, Brute?"

He raises his hands. "Mea culpa! But I agree that this is something I really want to see!"

"For your amusement! Do you really think I will allow Eric to be subjected to that? This is a private moment and none of your business!"

They do not look contrite enough. "Max?"

"Yes, Tris?"

"How did your wife tell you she was pregnant?"

Max blushes. "Well, the first one she screamed in my face after being told she couldn't drink any alcohol until after she had the baby and it was weaned."

Right! "And the second?"

Oh, this has to be good, I did not know Max could turn this colour.

"I mentioned her increased bitchiness... and she told me in no uncertain terms that if I did not like her mood I should keep it in my pants instead of knocking her up!"

This is priceless. Veronica and Tobias are laughing so hard they have tears rolling down their cheeks.

"And your last one? How did you find out?"

"I outright asked her if she was pregnant again as her mood swings were unbelievable."

"How did that turn out for you?"

"He slept in his office for a week," Veronica snorts out.

"And after all this you want me to tell Eric in public? Imagine that would be you!" I cross my arms and wait.

"I want to see his face! I bet he will have a great reaction to your news. I want to celebrate with the both of you and finalize the plans for the office remodel without Eric throwing a hissy fit."

"Uh, it sounded like you wanted to see him miserable or screwing up."

"No, Tris, even the moody bastard that he is, we love him enough to wish him all the happiness in the world. He deserves a happy home life and we want to be there to celebrate. I just want to see the look on his face when he realizes everything he ever dreamed of is coming true."

Fucking hell, now I am sniffing. I was ready to go to war and now I need to apologize.

"Sorry, I should have known better. I still think this is something personal and hence private. I will be happy to celebrate with you later. Now, explain to me the office remodel that will cause Eric's meltdown."

Veronica grins. "I can do you one better!"

With that she leads me over to the computer where they apparently already started watching the security camera feed from her office. Shit! I hope nobody will check mine or they will get more than they bargained for. I watch in awe as Max and Veronica skilfully maneuver around my pregnancy and Eric's reactions. My, that is one sexy growl. I have to try and get one out of him later...

...

After a few more minutes of watching the video and chatting with Veronica and Max, Tobias and I leave to make the rounds with our friends.

That goes as expected and they first think we are joking and then reluctantly agree that we are right. They don't have to take sides, there is no bad blood and we basically can keep going as we were. There are hugs and well wishes and offers of support. We do have great friends and are assured the news that we broke up weeks ago will circulate accurately.

Now I have to hurry back to make it just in time. I don't want to cause Eric anxiety by making him wait. Knowing him he will come up with the weirdest thoughts as to why I am standing him up.

First, though, I need to stop by my apartment and after the quickest shower I can manage I put on some comfy clothes and head over to Eric's apartment which is two doors down from mine. I don't know why I am feeling nervous, but I need to knock twice after the first try was more a shaking hand vibrating on wood. The door is opened within seconds and Eric stares at me like he doesn't know what to do.

"Can I come inside?"

Oh my, he can blush. "Of course!" And he moves aside quickly and closes the door after me.

We are both standing there a bit awkward, neither of us sure what to do now.

"What's that amazing smell?"

"How was your day?"

Silence. "Good. What is that amazing smell," I answer and repeat my own question.

"I thought I would cook for us tonight instead of getting food from the cafeteria. I hope you like spaghetti bolognese?"

"I don't remember eating something with that name before. It does smell really good though," I compliment and the worry slowly leaves Eric's face. It seems neither one of us is sure about what to do next so I take Eric's hand and pull him with me towards where I know the kitchen is. There is a pot on the stove, and I look at Eric inquiringly. "May I?"

He nods. "Go ahead." And I lift the lid. The aroma coming out is unbelievable and I look at the deep red sauce with amazement. Eric's arms wind around me and he grabs a spoon from the side, dips it into the sauce and offers me a taste. I grab his wrist and bring it close to my lips, gently blowing before opening my mouth and accepting the spoon. I moan in pleasure and Eric quickly discards the spoon and spins me around, pushing me gently against the counter and finding my lips with his. His tongue meets mine and we both moan in pleasure.

"The sauce tastes even better coming from you," he groans and comes back for seconds and thirds.

No objections here. I know we need to start talking and stop making out, but I am not ready to give this up and Eric seems to agree.

A couple of minutes later the edge of the stove digging in my back becomes unpleasant and I gently push Eric away. Rubbing my back to ease the pain I carefully watch Eric's face. It seems we really are in the same boat, confused and dazed, horny and hungry. I wonder what hunger is more prevalent. No, bad Tris, time to sit down and talk over dinner. "Can I help with anything?"

"No, I only need to boil the pasta and that takes three minutes tops. Make yourself comfortable. We can eat in the kitchen or living room. You choose."

And he gets busy with his pots and ingredients while I have a quick look around. Eric's couch looks really comfy but the table in front is not ideal to eat from. He does not have a table in the kitchen but a part of the counter sticking out and high stools in front. There is no backrest so for me they look more like torture devices, but I would assume eating in the kitchen will be less messy and hopefully we can move on to the sofa once the plates are cleared.

"Let's eat here and move to the living room after. Want me to get the plates out?"

"No, thanks. Everything is ready to go. I just wanted to know what you prefer."

Eric nods towards the sideboard where I see a tray ready to go with cutlery, napkins, glasses and drinks. I bring the tray over and set it up so we are right next to each other, placing the salt, pepper and cheese in between us before pouring water into the glasses.

Eric brings the plates over and I watch him curiously as he prepares his own by adding more seasoning and cheese. He then grabs the fork and twirls some food over the spoon, creating a tight bundle, almost like a role of yarn. I observe with bated breath as he brings the fork to his mouth and ends up sucking a loose end in between puckered lips.

I am brought out of my trance by Eric telling me to try with just a bit of cheese first. Carefully I sprinkle some and prepare my bite just like Eric. Wow, that is really good and definitely something I would like to learn how to prepare myself.

Without a second though I go for Eric's plate and grab a forkful. Yum. This is even better and I add more seasoning to my own dish.

"Look at you, leaving the bland Abnegation food behind and getting adventurous," Eric teases and I stick out my tongue in reply.

We don't say much for the next five minutes. I am ravenous and my plate is empty in no time.

"Would you like some more?"

"No, thanks, that as plenty and absolutely divine. Can you teach me how to cook this sometime?"

"Sure! Anytime you want. Let me clear the plates and you can head over to the living room."

Oh Eric, there is so much for you to learn. I get up and stretch, these chairs are awful. When we move in together they will be the first to go.

I grab the dish towel and start drying what Eric is done washing and we are finished in no time. Eric gently takes the dish towel out of my hand and pulls me with him to his couch. Now that's what I call comfortable.

We end up sitting on opposite sides with my feet up in Eric's lap.

"So..." I trail off.

"Yes?" Eric looks at me eagerly.

"We need to talk."

"I know. Why do you think I am sitting all the way over here instead of dragging you into my bedroom?"

My face burns and I swallow twice before I feel like I can get some words out.

"Eric!"

"Yes?" He knows exactly what he did to me. Damn it. One of us has to be the grown up in this room and apparently that's me.

"You know Four and I broke up weeks before the attack?"

Eric only nods.

"We both decided that we were better suited as friends than lovers. We are very alike and that was great in the beginning. We understood the other but what we thought was a base for a relationship was not. We were not miserable, and we could have made a good life with the other, but it would not have been enough in the long run to make us happy. So we decided to quit while we were on top."

Eric keeps nodding for me to go on.

"We did not tell our friends because we did not want the interference. There was no need to take sides and we wanted them to see that nothing had to change just because we were no longer a couple. Four also did not want to have all those girls swarming him that had propositioned him even while we were dating. So he moved into the guest room and that was it. We had no timeline for how we would progress. And then Evelyn and her Factionless attacked..."

"And I made an ass out of myself," Eric concludes.

"No, we were in the moment and did not talk. You rightfully assumed I was still with Four and that I was going to get married. It stung, but I understood that it was a misunderstanding I could have avoided by talking to you earlier. We had... breaks... in our... activities that I could have used to tell you. I don't know. We both just assumed and never talked and then I was so embarrassed that I avoided you until today. Would you have talked to me about it eventually?"

"I would like to think so. I am glad Four told me and thank you for explaining things now."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Anything."

"Since when are you in love with me?"

There is groaning and grunting and suddenly Eric does not want to meet my eye.

"Eric?"

"This is embarrassing!"

"What happened to my tough instructor? The bad ass leader who doesn't take shit from anyone? Just talk to me and I will listen without interrupting you."

"He jumped into the chasm hearing you ask that question. I am a tough guy, Tris, the members fear me! I am going to be the laughingstock of the faction, just like Four's whipped ass was, when they realize that I am pining for you since your arrival here."

I am speechless. Veronica was right. Fuck me!

"I was captivated before you even decided to jump first. Seeing another Abnegation, a scrawny little girl no less, arrive on the roof gave me pause. I really looked at you and I saw the similarities to Four." I gasp and Eric looks at me contrite. "Do you really think that I would ever forget that Four was originally Tobias Eaton, Abnegation leader Marcus Eaton's only child, when he was in my year?"

I guess it was stupid to assume, once again. Eric was in his year and lost first place to him. Of course he will not forget, he is a former Erudite for god's sake.

Eric goes on. "The same determination to not only be here but to succeed. I knew you were going to be special. Then you jumped first. You defied my taunts and you jumped without making a sound. I knew then I was in trouble. I was a leader falling for an initiate and to make matters worse, my mouth ran away with me and yet I did not get a rise out of you. I know I was cruel to you, I highlighted your shortcomings and pushed you whenever I got the chance. You gave me plenty and I was so proud when you came out on top every single time. I put you up against Peter and he put you in the infirmary. I was worried during the fight and then overdid it in my attempt to not show you favoritisms. I am sorry, Tris, I should have stopped that fight sooner. But yet again you showed your strength. You let yourself out of the infirmary to participate in capture the flag. I think that was the moment I realized I was in love with you. I could not have been prouder and shot myself in the foot when I thought I had time to pick you for my team. Four was smart enough to throw caution in the wind and choose you first. That's when I knew I had lost to him again and it stung even more as I would have given up my leadership position had it meant I got to be with you. Shit, it probably would have meant my life had Jeanie gotten wind of my attraction and hope for a future with you."

I know I promised not to interrupt him, but this is just getting too complicated. "Sorry, what do you mean giving up your life and what has Jeanine got to do with it?"

Eric looks at me wide eyed and I can't take it anymore. I move over and sit in his lap, pulling his arms around me. "Talk!" I command and he follows through. I can feel his chest expand as he takes a deep breath. I hold mine awaiting his next words.

"Jeanine had her thumb on me for years. She had certain expectations of what I could accomplish for her as a leader of Dauntless. I am certain you know what Divergents are?"

I just nod.

"Jeanine was very keen on making acquisitions to further a project of hers."

Oh my god! Please don't be saying what I think you are. I can't help the sadness and resignation creeping into my voice. "So you helped her!"

"No, Tris! I would never. I did everything I could to stop her. Amar, our trainer back when I was an initiate, had to fake his death to escape her and there have been multiple disappearances since. I know Four thinks I was catching Divergents to deliver to Jeanine but each one of them was on her radar and I made arrangements for them to be saved. Jeanine actually believed them to have committed suicide trying to escape her."

"Oh!" I turn around and kiss Eric with all the love I feel for him. "I am sorry I doubted you even for a second!"

"It's okay," he mumbles into my hair. "I should have phrased it better to avoid any misconceptions. You were on her watch list and if she would have known about my feelings for you nothing I said or did would have saved you. I could not let that happen. I was so relieved once you passed initiation and I knew you would be able to fly under the radar. Seeing you in a relationship with Four was the best and worst thing that could have happened. I knew I lost you but at least you were safe. When you picked leadership I was ecstatic but it also brought you into renewed contact with Jeanine. Her death by the hand of the Factionless was a blessing. I would have written them a commendation had they not tried to kill us the same time. God, I owe them for the chance at a relationship with you. As you might remember, the day of the attack you kissed me to get your bag back … had I known you would do something like that I would have tried it earlier. Then I got to kiss you again to keep you from getting us killed by exposing us. I was desperate to keep you safe with me in that little snow bubble you built."

I grin, but also notice we are getting a bit off track here. "Let's get back to 'Jeanine might have killed you'. What did she have on you that made you do her bidding?"

Mumbling.

I position myself differently and tell Eric I did not catch that.

More mumbling.

"Spit it out, Eric!"

"Fine! I am divergent and she let me get away from Erudite with the threat of my family being in the spotlight as my divergence must have come from somewhere."

I am baffled. "How did she find out you are divergent. The test results are confidential, and you were tested by someone from Abnegation. They would have never told a soul!"

Eric holds me tighter to him. "Jeanine was testing new equipment on Erudite students and it seems it was a ruse to catch anomalies. So she ran more tests and came to the conclusion that I was indeed divergent. There was another girl and let's just say I saw first-hand what Jeanine was capable of. It was actually your mum who did my test and helped me with the other Divergents that had to disappear from Jeanine's radar. Things just happened after I confessed to her I already knew I was divergent when she wanted to explain it to me. One thing lead to another and a mutually beneficial agreement was formed to thwart Jeanine. Believe me, I did not realize who you were when I met you and fell for you. Liking your mum is just a benefit I enjoy and it means we both get to see her around a bit more..." Eric trails off again which I learned is a sign he is unsure about himself and us.

My turn to confess.

"Eric, after you left my office I talked to Four. He helped me see us more clearly. The relationship we formed while you taught me how to become a leader and how this changed things for us. Four asked me some very simple questions and I realized that I was talking bullshit when I told you I needed time. I don't need time to develop deeper feelings for you because they are already there. Eric, I love you!"

And I am enveloped by Eric, immersed in his scent and taste. I can barely breathe but I don't care. I need to show my man that I am his and I can take a bruise or two if he needs to hold me tight. It feels so good to have things out in the open. We are getting to the point that there are no secrets left and I plan to have none in future. I will bare myself to Eric and hope for the best.

"Four and I made the rounds after you left and we talked to all of our friends that are at the compound. They know we broke up weeks ago and they will make sure word spreads correctly about our split and his new job. We did not tell anyone about you to avoid them thinking you caused the breakup. That is simply not true and I do not want rumors to circulate indicating otherwise."

Another round of kisses and I am getting really used to Eric's exuberance. Tobias was and still is more reserved. Now I just have to break the news about my pregnancy to him.

"Eric?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life!" He looks at me curiously but plays along.

"Do you believe I will tell you the truth?"

"Always!"

"Do you remember our time at the fisherman's cabin?"

"A good bit of it, but yes, most of the important things I do remember." And he wags his eyebrows - so not enticing.

"Well, I was using a good bit of Amity's stock when we were there to save our own."

"That's wise."

"Can you please let me talk without interrupting? I am struggling for the right words already."

A nod is all I get. It will have to suffice.

"Well, it turns out I packed some stuff that was not ours and went to return it to the infirmary. Clarissa was working and when I handed her the vials of painkillers she mentioned something peculiar: she would have to send them back to Amity."

"Tris, I..."

"Please let me get it all out as I know you think you know where this is going but you are wrong."

A nod and a hug. Good.

"So... a little birdie told me that you are allergic to certain painkillers and how to spot said reaction. I am not saying they were responsible for your behaviour and advances, trust me, I have been in your company since and I seem to have that effect on you without any side effects from something you take."

Eric does not interrupt me but silently proves my point by re-adjusting me on his lap so his erection is in direct contact with my lady parts. I wiggle a little to let him know I got it and he moans into my ear.

I take a deep breath. I have to get this right. It will define our future and I do not want to screw it up or leave Eric in doubt about my feelings being genuine.

I know from the video that Eric knows Violet screwed up again and why Candor will get involved.

"So, after that titbit I talked to Clarissa a bit more about allergies, testing of initiates and some other interesting facts. Do you remember the fight I lost to Peter during stage one?"

"Of course I do. I wish I had stopped him earlier. You were my little warrior, but you ended up unconscious and in the infirmary."

"Yes, exactly. Turns out my own allergy test results were told to me when I was high on painkillers after just gaining consciousness and I never realized or remembered. Clarissa printed the report out for me. Turns out I am allergic to a component in peace serum as well. Now, don't you go running away with that mind of yours. I did everything on my own free will and I love you without the serum, please believe me!"

Eric turns my head so he can look me in the eye. "Just as I love you!" And he gives me a gentle kiss.

I turn my head back to face away from Eric but snuggle a bit more into his chest.

"It seems I do get erotic dreams..."

And he interrupts me with a coughing fit. I turn to pat him on the back, but it won't cease so I go to get him a glass of water. By the time I return he is doing a bit better but still drains the whole glass and pushes it against his cheek as if to cool down. Huh?!

He looks at me through watery eyes. "Uh, what do you think happened in your erotic dreams?"

My turn to blush, but I swore I will try to be honest and truthful. "I had the weirdest dreams about when Four and I explored each other at the beginning of our relationship."

"Uh huh, and can you give me some examples?"

"Is that really necessary? Why do you want to torture yourself?"

"Indulge me, Tris. Please?"

As if I could say no to that. "Fine, the first time I dreamed about licking and kissing his abs and mouth. The second one was about when I was first allowed to explore and touch his dick however I wanted. You know, learning how to give a blowjob..." I trail off again and wait for the verdict.

Eric clears his throat and I glance up at him. I know my expression is somewhere between 'I told you so' and 'can we please move to another topic' but Eric is unconcerned, and I am wondering what he is up to.

"Tris..."

"Yes?"

"I don't know how to say it any better so I am shooting straight here... that was not a dream you had. I remember those parts clearly and I was a willing participant for re-enacting those scenes you described."

Shit, shit, shit! "I licked your abs?"

"Yes"

"I gave you a blowjob?"

"Yes"

"And it did not occur to you to mention those earlier?"

"I thought I was dreaming most of it. Wishful thinking, if you like. I was sick and could not even see properly but yeah, I felt you baby and it felt good!"

"Eric!"

"What? I am only telling you the truth. I loved every second of it and I really thought it was a dream until you told me the details. I was a bit out of it at the time."

"Oh god, I took advantage of you in your vulnerable state!"

"Shut up, Tris. Listen to yourself. Do you really believe the crap you just sprouted? You thought you were dreaming and I was hoping I wasn't."

"Fine," I growl.

"That's sexy, do it again!"

"No, we have more to talk about and we won't get there if we start this now."

"Not fair! I want you! Do you feel like re-enacting those dreams again, this time for real?"

"You are not playing fair. Please, Eric, let's just get all the talking done. If you still want me to when all is said and done, I will stay the night!"

"There is nothing you could tell me that would make me ask you to leave, so go on, I am getting horny again."

And that's what got us in trouble... I am mumbling and grumbling and Eric puts his hand over my mouth. "Talk properly!"

I mock salute. "Yes, Sir!"

The fucker is laughing. You just wait.

"Ok, trying to get back on track. I asked about my results and I am allergic to a component of peace serum. I was told to stay away from strawberries also. And I was told my body reacts differently to progestin."

The last one I almost whisper, but I am certain Eric heard me as he does not question what I said. I know his brilliant mind is working very hard and I can physically feel the change in him when he reaches his conclusion. His whole body stiffens and I think he stopped breathing. It feels like an eternity but in reality it probably took only a few seconds. I can hear Eric take a deep breath and then I feel his hands move down my arms and rest just below my navel where they start to gently rub around. I relax against him and can't help the sigh.

"Violet?"

"Yes..."

"You are pregnant?"

"Yes..."

I almost miss the next question; he is so unusually soft spoken. "Is it mine?"

"Yes..."

"Okay!"

"Okay?"

"I love you, Tris! You love me! It is a bit earlier than I imagined but who cares?"

I am stunned. What happened to Eric? Where is the cunning and ruthless leader that throws hissy fits when things don't go the way he wants? I am kind of waiting for the other shoe to drop but he does not say anything else, just continues to rub gentle circles on my belly where our baby lies hidden from the outside world.

I feel myself relax even more and I am close to falling asleep when Eric finally speaks again.

"Max knows?"

"He knows I am pregnant and that it is not Four's as we split weeks before this baby was conceived. I had to hand in a medical form so he can prepare all that's necessary. I also had to tell him why we needed to get Candor involved with Violet."

"That explains all the weird crap he sprouted at the meeting with Veronica and why he wants to push paperwork on you. Fuck, he knows! He was telling me I had to empty the storage room that I use for all the files in between our offices. And Veronica knows as well. She was arguing with Max that she wants to decorate it for you and that she does not want to fight with Emma over it."

"I might have walked into the office holding my paperwork the wrong way around. Oscar saw and could not keep his mouth shut."

Eric groans. "You know what this means?"

"No."

"The whole faction will know come morning!"

"I doubt that. Oscar might be a gossip but he is loyal enough to keep it within leadership. Trust me, there are things he does not want out in the open and he knows I will make him my bitch if he crosses me."

That gets me a chuckle. Good. I turn and kiss Eric softly. "Thank you for taking this so well. I was a bit worried how you would feel and if you would believe me that I chose you, baby or no baby."

"Hey, I might be Dauntless now, but I still have a lot of Erudite in me. I can think rationally!"

I skip the answer and keep kissing him. Soon we are a tangled mess on the couch and Eric lifts me up and carries me to his bedroom. I am too busy pulling off his shirt to look around and only know he put me on the bed when I feel the soft sheets underneath my bare back. Eric is sucking on my breasts like a starving man and his hands are fumbling with the button on my pants. I am not much better as I try blindly to get the buttons of his fly open and his pants down. I am more successful and help Eric by taking my own clothes off.

Once naked I take a moment to appreciate the view. Eric is tall and broad shouldered, and all the muscles enhance his physique. He is due a haircut and I love the way his hair is all messed up from my roaming fingers.

Meanwhile Eric is back to caressing his new favorite - my not yet visible bump. It's amazing to see such a strong and confident man raining kisses onto the place our child lies. I am fighting tears, and something must have clued Eric in as he looks at me and kisses his way up to meet my eager mouth.

Entwining our hands, he slowly enters me and proceeds to show me his love until we are a moaning, groaning mess of limbs and the urgency returns. Eric pushes in more forcefully and I lift my hips to welcome his hard and oh so deep thrusts.

I gently nip at his earlobe and tell him exactly what I want. "Keep fucking me like this and I am going to come all over your amazing cock. I want to feel you come inside me, then I will squeeze every last drop out of you. Remind me how good we are together!"

And Eric pushes in even harder before pulling out all the way. What the fuck? I start complaining but he just grabs me, turns me around and positions me on all fours before pushing right back inside. The slapping sounds are getting louder every time he enters me and Eric's hand sneaks around me to stroke my clit. Oh, yeah, that's it.

I moan loudly and push back hard, my walls clamping down on Eric's cock lice a vice. I can feel Eric swell up and tremble inside of me as we are both enjoying our orgasms together.

There is the feeling of soft kisses on my shoulder and I turn my head to meet Eric's waiting lips. He slowly pulls out and grabs his shirt to clean both of us up before throwing it towards the laundry hamper. We both lie down, and Eric pulls me close before covering us with his duvet. I am asleep before any thoughts cross my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Eric's POV**

One moment Tris is cuddling up to me and the next I hear soft snoring. I just hug her close and let my mind wander.

My body is tired but there is so much going on, my brain won't shut off until I work through at least some of the things running around my mind. What the fuck happened today? I went from moping about Tris to being heartbroken by thinking Four got all his ducks in a row to marry Tris any day now. Then my whole world got shook up again by him telling me that Tris is single and has been when we had sex. I should have known her better and not assumed she would ever cheat, but my own feelings of inadequacy and stupidity got in the way and I never gave her the chance to explain when she tried to. No, I had to be stubborn and avoid her.

Then I had the chance to talk and what do I do? Get physical and miss another chance. Thank god she agreed to come over for dinner. There really has to be a god or at least karma is catching up to me because as soon as Jeanine died all my dreams came true. I am now lying in my bed with my girlfriend in my arms who is expecting our first child.

Apart from a few minor changes that will be needed this is the future I was dreaming of for the past eighteen months. The big question is, how do I get Tris to marry me and how soon can we move in together. I understand that we have to lay low for a little bit even if every fiber in me screams to make my claim public knowledge.

As soon as the members learn Tris and Four split she will be inundated with suitors. How am I supposed to keep them away? I need to talk to Four first thing in the morning and then Tris needs to agree to us telling Max. That old fucker knows exactly what is going on. I know he loves to rile me up and looking back that is exactly what he did today. I do like his idea of getting the storage room ready for us to be able to bring the baby to work. I have full confidence in Tris to not mess up my files when she gets everything digitalized and it is the perfect work for her to keep doing when she needs to start taking it easy.

I need to get some books on pregnancy and child development.

I need to start a list.

And with that last thought I gently dislodge Tris and grab a notebook and pen from my nightstand and get busy.

Twenty minutes later I put the list aside, happy to rely on my written reminders and finally able to relax enough to feel sleepy. I hug Tris to my side and, closing my eyes, let her sweet smell and even breath lull me to sleep.

...

I am awoken by the alarm going off at half past five and roll out of bed groaning and moaning. Grabbing a fresh shirt and boxers from the dresser I make my way into the kitchen and find myself greeted by my smiling girl, holding out a cup of coffee to me. I grab the cup and put it aside before going in for a kiss. "I am so glad this was not a dream!"

She smiles widely and gives me another kiss before replying. "Me too!"

I sit down at the breakfast bar and start drinking my coffee. Tris sits down next to me and keeps eying my cup while sipping from her own. After a minute of frowning at her cup and looking at mine longingly I can't keep it in any longer.

"What's wrong with your coffee, Tris? Mine is perfect!"

"It's not coffee, it's fucking herbal tea," she hisses at me.

Whoops., forgot that part. I am very careful now. "You don't like herbal tea?"

"I need fucking coffee in the morning! I got addicted and now I have to stop! Why can't I have just one cup?"

"I think you are allowed to have some, just in moderation. I was going to get some books and I will read up on that for you, okay?"

I try to kiss her again but this time she avoids me and looks me straight in the eye. "Forget about training Four today. We are going on a little excursion to Erudite and you are getting all the books you need. Are we clear?"

"Crystal!" I smirk and she growls. "Hmm, sexy!" Oh, oh. Seems that was the wrong answer. Tris' eyes narrow and she smacks me onto the chest. "Tris, how about we finish Four's training plan together and talk to Max about us. Then we can take Four on a tour past all factions and introduce him. This way we can talk to your parents, Jack and check out the library in Erudite, hm?"

She mulls this over and I use the time to quickly drink my coffee while she is distracted.

"You want to change the training plan I already made?"

"No, I want to have some input as I will be covering all the physical aspects, but it's your show. All I am asking is that you don't overdo it and ask for help if you need it. I was also thinking that if the three of us are seen together and acting friendly there will be less uproar when we become official."

"Okay! What do you want to tell Max?"

"Well, that depends on you. I do not want to overwhelm you. If I got my wish we would move in together, expand the apartment and get married. Think about it and talk to me. I am open for negotiations, but Tris, I will get a ring on your finger in the end."

Quiet. Shit, was I to forward? Being in a relationship is harder than I thought.

Tris stands up and takes a step back. I fucked it up already! As if sensing my panic Tris puts up her hand to tell me to wait.

"I want a proper proposal, not a declaration that you are going to marry me. If you can do that we go and talk to Max about all of it!"

I nod. "Fair enough! Thank you!"

Tris comes back and hugs me. "I love you, but if you want us to work remember that we are equals. Decisions have to be made together and not over the other one's head."

"Yes, ma'am!" I mock salute which gets me a stuck out tongue. "Tempting, but we have to get ready. Are you going like this or will I pick you up in a few minutes?"

Tris looks down at herself. "Pick me up when you are ready!"

She grabs her still full cup and empties it in the sink before cleaning up after herself. A quick kiss and she is gone.

...

Proposal... A proposal for Tris... I need a ring… How the fuck am I going to get a ring without causing suspicion? And women want flowers, candles? Shit, shit, shit.

Who can I ask without giving anything away? The answer comes to me like lightning, but I am not sure I like it. What won't I do for Tris?!

I decide to forgo my shower and head out the door. A corridor later I gently knock on a door. Nothing, so I knock again but a bit harder. I can hear feet shuffling closer and finally the door is opened.

"The fuck you doing here? I am not due in the office for another two hours. Fuck off, Eric!" And he tries to close the door in my face. I quickly push my foot in between and hiss quietly "I need your help with Tris!" His eyes widen and he opens the door enough for me to slip in. There is a shit eating grin on his face. "Let's make a deal. You dish and I will help you with whatever problem you have!"

"I swear to god, Oscar, if anything leaves this room, I am going to hunt you down and throw you in the chasm."

He is not bothered by my threat and just blinks at me innocently. "Dish!"

"Fine! We love each other and we are having a baby come September! Now, I need your help. Tris is not going to marry me until I propose properly but I have no idea how I can do that if we have to wait for the hoopla of her split with Four to die down. I can't even go to the fucking jewellery store to pick out a ring," I lament.

"Whew, slow down there. You and princess? I had my suspicions but damn, Eric, you work fast! And I knew about the baby. Tris walked into the office holding her paperwork for all to see. How soon do you want to propose?"

"Yesterday!"

"Fine! Where do you want to propose?"

"No idea. It has to be private but still meaningful."

Oscar looks at me thoughtfully. "Well, the initiate's entrance could be a contender. The training room? Naw, a bit too smelly and public. You could always do it at home..."

"The roof entrance sounds great, but it is covered in snow and I don't want her to get sick. Maybe doing it at home is not a bad idea?"

"You asking or telling me? Bit unsure, are we?"

"Watch it," I growl.

"Hm, sexy! The ring I can help you with. We have the master key to all the shops and can look around before opening time. We just have to make sure we avoid the cameras and patrol units. Once you pick a ring I will discreetly organize the purchase and you can have it fitted later."

"Great. Get dressed while I tell Tris to go ahead to the training room. Shift change is in ten minutes and that's the opportunity we need. Meet you outside the shop."

I am not waiting for an answer but run out and over to Tris' apartment and bang on the door. Four opens and looks at me curiously.

"Tell Tris I have a small errand to run and I will meet you guys in the training room," I rush out and turn to head downstairs. I really need to convince Tris to move in with me.

"Eric," Four calls after me and I turn around reluctantly. "Are you okay?"

I frown. "Why shouldn't I?"

He closes the door quietly and comes closer to not have to shout. "You are not behaving the usual way!"

"Tris has me jumping through some hoops before she agrees to marry me and move in together, so excuse me if I am a bit preoccupied," I snarl at him.

"That's great news. So you two are good?"

I am a bit astounded by his words. "Why shouldn't we be? You know I love her and she loves me too. We are having a baby. I want to shout it from the top of my lungs all over the Pit, but she won't let me yet!" I sound whiny again, even to my own ears. What is Tris doing to me? Next thing I know I will have pregnancy related mood swings.

"Learn to be patient. Eric! If you are with Tris that is an absolute necessity, or she will drive you mad!"

"She already does," I grumble, and he laughs.

"Look, it won't take long before you can shout it around the Pit, just make sure to tell Tris before you do. Never ever do something behind her back, it will come back to bite you. If you need help let me know. I love Tris and I want only the best for her, okay?"

I have to give it to the fucker; he does have his priorities straight. I would not be so welcoming if my girl moves on with someone else. Who am I kidding? I would have to be committed, probably ...

"I have to go; I am on a tight schedule and don't want to miss my opportunity. Just tell her to go ahead and have you warm up and I will meet you in the training room as soon as I can."

I don't wait for an answer and jog off towards the jewellery store.

Oscar is already waiting for me and holds up the key for me to take.

"Uh, you are the leader so it's better if you open the door."

Fine. I look at my watch and then around and after seeing nobody I quickly let us in. We are both quiet and I am unsure where to go from here. I can pick out a new piercing any time but an engagement ring?! Without a ring I can't propose, and a proper proposal is what she wants so I carefully walk over to the counter and look at the display. There are different colours and sizes. I am sure she would want something understated, nothing flashy.

"Eric, come look at these. They have multiple coloured stones and this one seems perfect."

I walk over to where Oscar is kneeling in front of a different counter and look inside.

He does not have to tell me which one he means, it is clear as day.

"Good job! That is the one! Now how are we going to make the transfer without anyone knowing it's me buying the ring?"

"A friend of mine works here and with the promise of being owed a favour I am pretty sure there will be no one the wiser. Trust me, I would never do that to Tris and if I spoil her proposal she will be the one to throw me in the chasm before you can catch up to us!"

"Fine!" I hand over my points card and we quickly leave the shop and lock up. "Let me know when it's done and I will work on the rest in the meantime. Now, if you excuse me, I have a pregnant woman to keep from overdoing it."

"Good luck with that!"

I can hear the asshole laughing all the way to the tunnel leading to the training rooms.

...

It is five minutes past six when I reach the door of the private training room reserved for leaders. I can hear voices inside but not what they are saying. Pushing open the door I stroll in and I am greeted with Tris' magnificent ass in the air while she is stretching. God, how I loved our early morning training sessions together. Four is right next to her and they are chatting about cardio.

"Tris, honey, why don't you grab a seat on the mat and Four and I will do some rounds and hit the sacks afterwards."

Four looks at me and shakes his head, making a throat cutting motion behind Tris.

"Excuse me?!"

Man, my dick went into hiding from the icy glare she is throwing me.

I try to rephrase. "Tris, sweetheart, I am certain you were told to take it easy, so I am asking you to sit down and correct any flaws you see." There, I can be sensitive.

Tris looks me up and down and actually takes a seat on the mat.

"Fine, honey" ouch, that oozed sarcasm "flaw number one - you are assuming and do not know what I was told. Flaw number two - staying fit is important for a healthy pregnancy. Flaw number three - you think you know best. Flaw number four - you seem to not trust me to keep our baby safe while exercising."

I lift my hands in defeat before she can go on.

"You are right! I am sorry. There is a lot I have to work on and I know you will help me but please also accept that I want to look after you and that includes reminding you of things before you overdo it."

"Kiss ass!"

"With pleasure!"

"Eew, Eric! Look, Clarissa said for the time being I can work out. That includes jogging, stretches and working on the bags. I will avoid anything with direct body contact, okay?"

"Okay," I concede; what else can I do? "Now let's get started!"

And we start the workout routine we kept going since I started Tris' leadership training. Four kept in shape and keeps up without any problems. I am sure I will have to push him further than Tris which in return will give me a better workout too. I have a feeling I will need the additional exercise soon enough.

...

We arrive at the office freshly showered at half past eight and head for our respective offices with Four trailing after Tris. I am about to sit down when there is a knock and Max pops his head in, clearly gauging my mood. I try to keep my face carefully blank and he comes in and takes a seat in front of my desk.

"How was your first day of training?"

"Good! Tris and I had a minor difference that needed sorting out first, but now we are on the same page. Four is in great shape and I will have to push him farther than Tris is comfortable with soon."

"Good, the sooner he is done with all his training and can become a leader the better. Do you think he will be ready by August?"

"We have the motivation, so I see no problem unless he gets stuck on the paperwork."

"Good, good, keep me updated on your part. Anything else, Eric," he grins.

I hate that grin, it is the one that makes me say stupid stuff just to wipe it from his face.

"I need to head over to Erudite this afternoon and might have to ask you for a favour later. I will let you know how my day goes and if I need to delay a bit."

"Anything else?"

Shit!

"Nope!"

"You sure?"

Fuck!

"Absolutely!"

And this, ladies and gentlemen, is the moment Oscar runs into my office, holding my points card and a small box in his hand. Of course, Max zeros in on the items.

"What have you got there, Oscar?"

Oscar is good, I give him that. Nothing gives away the 'oh shit' feeling he must be experiencing just now.

"What, this? Oh, nothing important. Eric just asked me to pick up his repaired watch from the jeweller as he wasn't sure how much time Four's training would take."

Max narrows his eyes. "You mean the watch that is currently on his wrist?"

Motherfucker!

"No, the old one he had before. Don't you remember Eric smashing it through his office door?"

Good save, Oscar.

"Oh, I remember it quite well. What a glorious day that was. I believe Tris accepted the leadership position and moved into your apartment wing, Eric?"

I growl. "Yes!"

Max scratches his chin. "What made you so angry again that day?"

"Nothing of importance." And it's the honest truth. Tris is mine and nothing else matters any longer.

Max looks stunned. He must have sensed the honesty in my words, or he would keep talking smack. "Well, there is a first for everything."

Clearly out of things to delay his departure with, Max has no choice but to leave.

I look at Oscar and he just shrugs. "Here. Receipt is inside the box."

I nod in understanding. "Thanks!"

"Need any more help?

I grab a piece of paper and write something quickly while stating loudly. "Actually, yes, can you get this done for me? I have to go over to Erudite later and want to catch Max afterwards before he goes home."

Oscar looks at the paper. "Uh, I can try. I still have the front office to run."

"Just let me know later if you had any success."

Oscar gives me a thumbs up and leaves. I start the computer and begin my days' work by answering and sending emails.

...

**Meanwhile in Max's office**

**Max POV**

"I am telling you, Veronica, Eric is up to something. He was too cordial and did not take my baits."

"Maybe he just had a good morning for a change. A good workout will do that for you..." she trails off.

"What?!" They are killing me today.

"Eric worked out with Tris and Four and all went smoothly?"

"That's what he says!"

"Shouldn't he be halfway through destroying his office by now?"

"My point exactly," I exclaim. I know when there is something going on behind my back and I can smell deception coming off of Eric a mile away.

"Why don't you check the office security camera?"

"Isn't that taking it a bit too far? They are here to protect us and not for the two of us to get the scoop on something," I lament.

"But Eric is clearly up to something that he won't tell you about. What if he has created some deranged revenge plan?"

I snort. "Do you really believe that?"

"No, but that's not the point. It might provide an arguable angle as to why we needed to access the security feed. You know, just for our peace of mind and to make sure Tris and her unborn child are safe?"

"God, woman, don't tempt me. Let's make a deal. If he is still acting suspicious tomorrow we'll check the security feeds from the office, training room and apartment wing."

Veronica mulls this over and finally agrees. I am dying to find out if Eric knows something. Why else would he act out of place?

...

**Four hours later**

**Tris POV**

What a stressful morning!

Tobias and I have been going over protocols and procedures since we got in this morning and I am more than ready to stretch my legs and eat lunch.

At one o'clock there is a knock on my office door and without waiting for a reply Eric lets himself in.

I can't suppress the smile and he greets me with one in return but addresses Tobias. "Four, can I kidnap Tris for a little excursion? We won't be gone long, and I will feed her too.!"

He looks at me and shrugs his shoulders. "If Tris is willing to go with you, I will just grab a quick bite and go back to reading. I can ask Oscar if I get stuck."

I don't know what Eric has planned but he knows we need to lay low for just a little bit longer.

"Sure. Let me just grab my jacket!"

And off we go. We are walking side by side without touching and Eric leads the way through the back corridors, up some stairs, more corridors, more stairs. I am pretty sure he wants to confuse me as to where we are going as I am aware we passed one hallway at least twice. We finally approach a stairwell I know very well, and I am excited to see what Eric has planned if we are going up to the roof.

He opens the door and lets me go first. There is so much snow up here, maybe we should get maintenance to clear the roof to not strain the supports unnecessarily.

I look around. Someone has been up here recently, and I follow the distinguishable path around some vents and gasp.

Right here, in the middle of the roof, is one of the emergency tents pitched up. I turn to look at Eric and he gives me a quick kiss before grabbing my hand and pulling me inside the tent. He has yet to utter a word and I am a bit confused.

"What are you up to, Eric?"

He shrugs. "I just wanted to have lunch and a bit of alone time with you. I thought it would be nice to be up here and it reminds me of our tour through Amity."

"Well, it certainly feels familiar but if I recall correctly you were unconscious most of the time we spent in here."

"Well, about time to change that, don't you think?"

And I am in his arms, responding to his kisses with wild abandon. I lean back onto the sleeping bags that cover the floor and try to pull Eric along but he resists. I raise an eyebrow and he gulps. What is up with him today?

"Tris, we don't have that much time. How about we eat before the food gets cold?"

Eric turns around and grabs a bag from the far corner that I have missed. Turns out it is an insulated bag and he got us soup and grilled sandwiches to share.

I am quite hungry so I don't complain, much. We chat about easy topics like training Tobias and upcoming faction meetings and assemblies. When we are done with our food Eric cleans everything up by putting things back into the insulated bag and then turns back to me holding out a gigantic piece of Dauntless cake and two forks. My eyes must be bulging.

"How did you get that much cake?"

He smirks and my panties get wet. "I have my ways!"

Right. I grab a fork and greedily dig in. Mama needs some cake.

After a few bites I realize Eric is not eating any and look up at him. He seems in trance and stares at my mouth without blinking.

"Food porn," is all I am asking, and he nods but then takes a deep breath.

"Tris, I know we just got together after knowing each other for months. I am sure there is still so much to learn about the other. The two things I know for certain are that I love you with my whole heart and that I want to listen to you making eating a pleasure for my senses for all eternity. Tris, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

And he produces an absolutely amazing ring from the depths of his pocket. It has a pattern of blue and grey stones all around with one large black diamond as the centre focal point. Shit, it's stunning. How did he mange to find something so unique and specific to us at such short notice? I love how the blue and grey stones alternate. Erudite and Abnegation mingling together, no real beginning or end and the black diamond showing where we are at now. Oh my god, all three of my aptitudes!

I take the ring out of Eric's hand and keep turning it left and right. Wow, it is fantastic.

"Tris?" I look up and Eric looks like he is in pain.

"Shit, sorry, oh my gosh, I am so sorry. Yes, I will marry you," I stutter.

"Thank fuck, you had me worried there." And he leans over to take the ring and pushes it on my left ring finger. "A little too big but we can get it resized."

"Maybe we will wait with that until after the baby is born? My fingers are likely to swell and this way I can wear it longer."

"Whatever you want. I am just glad you said yes. What do you say about going to see Max about a private ceremony?"

Eric really does nothing half assed. Am I ready to make it official?

"Yes!"

Eric takes my hand and leads me back to the roof access.

"What about the tent and food," I question.

"Someone will clean it up later. Let's go!"

It is really cute to see him so eager. Should I remind him that we still have to tell Max everything? No, where would the fun be in that?

"Okay, but you are the one doing all the talking," I grin and he whines. Well, we can't have it all...

...

It feels like no time and we are in front of Max's office. Eric knocks and we enter upon hearing Max shout. Max just looks from Eric to me to our clasped hands and finally to the shit eating grin on Eric's face.

"Yes, Eric? What did poor Tris do to have you drag her all the way to my office," Max grumbles.

Oh, oh, that is a loaded question. Oh lord, let's hope Eric does not go into detail. Of course my prayers are not heard and I can clearly hear Eric proclaim.

"Tris agreed so I am here to ask a favour."

"Agreed to what, Eric? To be manhandled? You have to be careful with her!"

"No, she agreed to be my wife. So, can you marry us or not?"

Silence.

"Well? You are head leader and by Dauntless law required to sign the certificate. Do you have time now or should we come back later?"

Cheeky bastard! He knows he stunned Max and now he is milking it for all it's worth.

"Uh, I need some more details first and then we can do the ceremony here."

"For God's sake, get a grip Max. Don't give Eric more ammunition, his ego is currently big enough for the three of us."

"Tris," Eric whines. "Let me enjoy my one moment of glory. This is the first time in three years I have the upper hand!"

"Fine! Max, what do you need before you can marry us?"

"Uh, nothing really. Let me just print the forms and you can fill them out. Do you want traditional vows?"

I look at Eric and shrug my shoulders?

"Traditional," he answers for both of us.

The printer is whirring, and Max gets busy with a locked cabinet in the far back.

"Just grab those forms and get started. I am just getting my things ready!"

I pay him no more attention but get started on filling out the forms with Eric's help. Each of us has to declare the intent to marry and state that there are no reasons preventing this marriage from taking legal effect.

"Uh, Max, do we fill in birth names of our origin faction or the ones we go by now in our chosen faction," Eric asks.

Good question. I am stuck there too.

"Original faction birth names. Tris, if you don't know your birthday yet look it up in the database on my computer."

"Thanks, Max, but if you have the friends I do you have no choice but to find out your birthday. I am good, thanks," I reply.

"Oh yes, you are good, babe," Eric growls into my ear.

Sigh.

"How do you spell you first name, Eric?"

Deep sigh. " N"

Ok, done, next question. Oh...

"Max?"

"Yes, Tris?"

"There is a section here about children. What do I need to do here?"

"Nothing. Just cross it out. Only living children count. Eric, anything to add to yours?"

"Fuck you! You know by now there has only ever been Tris for me."

"And accidents can happen or are you claiming you were a blushing virgin when you met Tris?"

Silence.

"Thought so!"

"Asshole!"

"Fucker!"

"Enough! I am not going to listen to you calling each other derogatory names minutes before my wedding. Come to think of it, all swearing will cease in front of my baby from now on. Are we clear?"

"What? The baby is not even born yet!"

"Not fair! He started it!"

Deep breath, Tris. Count to ten. Ok, count to twenty.

"I don't care who started it. Eric, no swearing in front of the baby and Max..."

"Yes?"

"No swearing in front of my baby or I will tell your wife!"

"Fine," comes from both of them, suddenly united in their ire for me. Good! Keeps them busy.

"Eric..."

"Yes?"

"I would like the virgin question answered later!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Good boy!

"Ok, we are done with the paperwork. Let's get started. Eric, stand over here. Tris, you stand beside Eric and hold his hands. Perfect. Now, Tris, how long have you been in love with Eric?"

"What? That's not part of the vows," I reply. Cheeky old bastard. I give him credit for trying. He is unfazed and asks Eric the next question.

"What made you man up and make a move on Tris when nobody knew her and Four broke up?"

"Get started on the ceremony!" Eric has clearly reached the end of his patience.

"I am sorry, but I can not perform the wedding ceremony in good conscience without knowing that this is not some spur of the moment decision."

He is kind of right. I look at Eric and see the same conclusion in his eyes.

"Max, we both have been in love with the other for some time. One longer aware than the other. Our feelings towards another are genuine. Getting together was a long time coming and we both found reasons to be physical with each other. We had a falling out because I did not tell Eric that Four and I broke up before we started things and we were miserable ignoring the other over the past weeks. We are having a baby and we talked about making things official without causing anyone involved embarrassment or emotional harm. Eric actually made the effort to give me a proposal to remember when I said I want one before I would agree to become his wife. Anything else, Eric?"

"What you said, Tris. We want to have a quiet and private ceremony and we both see no reason to wait. We are in total agreement and once the ceremony is over we wanted to talk to you about housing."

Max eyes both of us and nods. "Very well. That was not so hard, was it? Congratulations, Eric, on your impending fatherhood. May God protect the faction from what is to come!"

"The fuck?" Yes, what he said. "What is that supposed to mean? You make it soon like our baby will bring forth the arrival of the Antichrist!"

I can hear a mumbled "might as well be true" but it's not loud enough to pick the words up properly and Eric seems to have the same trouble. I decide to let it go and get our wedding ceremony underway.

"So? Can we get started now that everything is cleared up and enough insults have been thrown around," I query.

Max nods, grabs a paper and stands in front of us.

"Eric, do you promise to cherish Tris above all other?"

"I do!"

"Do you promise to love Tris with Dauntless abandon?"

"I do!"

"Do you promise to be brave in the face of adversary and protect Tris and any children you may have with your life?"

"I do!"

"Do you promise to provide for Tris and your children and to raise them by the values of the Dauntless Manifesto?"

"I do!"

Max turns to me and winks.

"Tris, do you promise to cherish Eric above all other?"

"I do!"

"Do you promise to love Eric with Dauntless abandon?"

"I do!"

"Do you promise to be brave in the face of adversary and protect Eric and any children you may have with your life?"

"I do!"

"Do you promise to provide for Eric and your children and to raise them by the values of the Dauntless manifesto?"

"I do!"

"Perfect! Eric, do you need me to help with the next phrase?"

Eric shakes his head and turns to me.

"I, Aericson James Coulter, pledge myself to you, Beatrice Edith Prior. My life is your life, my bravery is your bravery, my heart is your heart, now and forevermore!"

"Tris?"

"Help me out if I get stuck please? This is the first Dauntless wedding I have been to."

"Of course!"

"I, Beatrice Edith Prior, pledge myself to you, Aericson James Coulter. My life is your life, my bravery is your bravery, my heart is your heart, now and forevermore."

"By the power given to me as a representative of Dauntless and the city of Chicago I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

And cue the smirk and kiss. Hmm, kissing Eric. Yes, baby, add a little tongue and pull me close.

Persistent throat clearing brings me back to reality and I stop Eric's advances just in time before we give Max a show.

"Now that we have this settled, have you thought about last names?"

Eric looks at me expectantly. "Tris?"

"We can go by Coulter once we make the wedding public knowledge."

"Very well. Your Dauntless names will still hold value but the certificate will show the birth names. Please sign all five copies."

While we are signing I question. "Why do we have to sign so many copies?"

"Well, it's kind of unique for your case. One is for you two to keep. The other ones are for Dauntless, Abnegation, Candor and Erudite. Contrary to popular belief your old factions do not pretend you never existed and will update their records accordingly. Candor is our judicial branch for the whole of Chicago and they receive a copy to update their files in case, god forbid, something were to happen. They basically provide genealogical emergency help and will assign orphaned children to the closest living relative unless the parents leave a will with Candor stating otherwise."

Eric and I look at each other.

"Why were we, as leaders, not told about this? It's kind of important knowledge, don't you agree, Max?"

"Yes, well, you are learning about it now and you are right. This is something we should include in all future leader training sessions."

"Great! Let's talk about that in more depth next week. Maybe all leaders and Four can meet and see if there is anything else that has been lost or not been passed on in training." Max nods. "Now, Max, I have to ask a favour. The apartment next to mine is still empty. Can we get that assigned to Tris?"

"What?!" Max and I both interrupt Eric.

"Hear me out!"

"Fine," I grumble.

"Yes, that is a possibility if Four is going to stay in Tris' old apartment."

"I was thinking of merging the two. We have a baby on the way, and we will need all the space."

"Eric, you are aware that you qualify for a different leadership sector when you are married with kids?"

"Yes, but I do like my apartment!"

"Hold on, Eric, I would like to hear more about the new housing that we are entitled to. You might be aware, but I wasn't, Eric. That is clearly something YOU forgot to tell me during training."

Eric looks down. Oh, oh.

"Spill," I command.

"I might have forgotten to mention that you can move further once you are married with kids. I did not want to give you ideas back then and I am sorry for not telling you!"

"O.K... Then tell me now."

Max jumps in. "Why don't I go and show you?"

"What a great idea. Eric?"

"Yes, maybe it is a good idea to look at the apartment before we make a decision."

"Can we take the back corridors?"

Max nods, "Sure." and Eric grabs my hand. Together we move quickly through the compound and I suddenly find myself in a corridor I have never seen before. It is wider than your average hallway and there is actually a tricycle in the far corner. I can see only five doors, spaced out nicely. Max stops at number two and opens the door. Wow, this is nice.

We enter a huge living room with a table for six on the far side.

Max heads for a set of double doors and slides them into the wall to create an open space feeling. I am faced with a big kitchen with all amenities. Eric looks at me when I make a sound that resembles a moan.

"You love it, don't you?"

"Yes," I admit.

"If you are happy with the rest then we will take it!"

I give him a quick hug and kiss and then follow Max who is now opening another sliding door to reveal a hallway.

"We have a guest toilet and a full bathroom as well as two bedrooms here. They are both the same size as the ones in your current apartments. Now, follow me upstairs, please."

"Upstairs? There is an upstairs? How big is this fucking thing?"

"Language, Tris," Max admonishes. "No swearing or bad language in front of the baby," he parrots me.

"Yes, Tris, there is more upstairs," Eric tells me.

I give him the stinky eye. "And you wanted to stay where we are?"

"I like my apartment," he repeats.

"You won't like it so much when you have a newborn and neighbours who party all the time," Max ever so helpful jumps in.

"True, but we are only talking about Four so it does not matter yet. Let's go, please?" And I flutter my eyelashes.

Max leads us to a surprisingly sturdy set of stairs with a small gate in front. He must have seen my curiosity and explains once again. "These apartments were created with pregnant women and children in mind. Children, especially here in Dauntless, run a lot and flimsy, narrow stairs are a safety hazard."

Max shows us how to operate the gate, well he calls it a baby gate, but I am certain it will be Tris gate for a while.

Upstairs we have another corridor leading up to a huge master bedroom with a private bath. There are another two full bathrooms and four other rooms that we can use however we want. A study, nursery, bedroom, office - our choice.

Eric comes up behind me and envelopes me with his arms. "It is kind of perfect for us! You want it?" I nod. "Then we take it. We'll have to make a game plan!"

"For what," Max questions.

"Eavesdropping is not nice," I admonish.

"I am right here. Do you want me to pretend I can't hear you?"

"Sorry. Eric means a game plan on how we go from the news that Four and I broke up amicably to my marriage, pregnancy and new accommodation!"

"Well, how much do you care about public opinion? If you only care about what your friends think you can just explain it to them like you and Four explained your break up," Max advises.

"The problem I have with letting the rest of the members think whatever they want is that they will make Eric out to be the bad guy. Four and I broke up. Eric and I got together. I screwed it up by withholding the breakup and for the public it looked like we were still together."

Max interrupts me right there. "Tris, you have a slight miscalculation there. You and Four now made it public that you guys broke up weeks ago. Your friends are, I am certain, making sure there are no misconceptions about how long you are single already. Just go out in public with Eric. You don't have to announce your wedding or the baby. Just put is out there that you are off the market without saying a word. If someone asks you it is up to you what you want to answer and just tell your friends the rest of the story. They will appreciate it even if some of them may take a bit longer to accept that it is Eric who makes you happy. Tell, them where to find you regarding your new apartment and make sure they know it's a party free zone here."

Well crap, he is right!

"You are right, Max. Thank you! Maybe we can take Tobias for a round of drinks to the bar to celebrate his promotion and show that you two are trying to get along and we can show some PDA while he is there with us?"

Eric grins. "If Four doesn't pummel me for kissing you or holding your hand then it is a sign of his approval. We can do that if he is game. Maybe there is a brave woman out there who will catch his eye now?"

"Don't hold your breath. I do know Four and he is not that spontaneous."

Max claps excitedly. "Let's make it the whole leadership team and Four! We can celebrate your marriage, pregnancy, upcoming move and Four's soon to be full leadership position all at once. Should I ask my wife and Veronica's husband to join us?"

"Yes, why not? Let's say eight so I can try to track down some of my friends and maybe enjoy a cuddle with my husband?"

Eric snuggles me from behind and nuzzles my neck. Hmmm, nice!

"What's the time now?"

Eric checks his watch. "Three!"

"Oh god, I never told Four I would not be back!"

"I am sure Oscar has filled him in by now."

Max again interrupts. "I knew you two were up to something. What was really in the box he brought you this morning?"

"Tris' ring. I picked it out before the store opened but I could not really go and buy it without half the faction talking about it. Oscar helped me out," Eric admits.

Max and I are baffled. "For free?"

"Well, kind of... in exchange for the truth of what was going on between us. Honestly, he had most of it figured out already on his own. I basically just confirmed it. Are you mad, Tris?"

I give him a kiss on the cheek as to not having to leave his embrace. "It's ok. Oscar is nothing but loyal."

"All right; let's get going. So, you are taking the apartment?"

I can feel Eric nod behind me as I do the same.

"Well, let's head back. Eric, you catch up with Four. Tris, you can join in to let him know you got married and then start with your friends while Eric takes over today's lessons and I will tell my wife to find a babysitter."

With that Max turns around and walks away. Eric holds me tightly and I sigh in contention.

"When do you want to move," Eric whispers into my ear.

I shiver and hug his arms to me.

"I don't know. We need to talk about what we need and what we want to take from our current apartments. I know it looks clean, but I want to clean it properly before we move in," I admit.

"Did I marry a little clean freak," Eric teases.

"Well, I know I married somebody borderline OCD so how about we just agree to clean the apartment to our own standard and move our things in when we are done," I offer.

"Fine," Eric sighs and I swat his arm.

"Don't pretend it is just me," I growl. "I dare you to have a shower right now in that bathroom." I point to the en-suite and then turn around to I can see Eric's face.

He doesn't disappoint. There is weariness and a bit of disgust on his face and we both know I've got him.

"We will clean for one hour every evening after work until we have a day off... then we will move in."

"If it's all clean," I remind him, and he nods. "Come on, we need to head back to the office."

Together we walk out of our new home and back to the office. Tobias and Oscar are at Oscar's desk and are giving us grins and smirks.

"Drinks tonight to celebrate my promotion," Tobias declares, and Oscar nods his head rapidly.

"Great, I will be showing off Tris," Eric declares and motions for Tobias to follow him. I look longingly after them until I hear a throat clear.

Max is standing in his office door and gives me an encouraging smile before motioning for me to go and get out of the office.

Well shit, now I really can't delay further.

...

I decide to bite into the sour apple first and track down Christina at work. I excuse her and she follows me quietly back to my apartment,

"Spill it," she demands as soon as the door closes behind us.

I am quiet and she takes my hand, squeezing my fingers.

"Tris, I know something is up and you are dreading talking to me, yet you came here to do so," she reminds me of why we are here.

"Sit down," I order. "Do you want a drink? I have beer, vodka and tequila," I list off and her eyes bulge.

"That bad," she asks.

"Not for me," I mumble, but she heard me.

"Bring the vodka and leave it on the table. I'll drink if I have to."

I do just that and then I sit down beside her.

"I am with someone," I start, and she smiles at me. "I love him, and we would have been together sooner had it not been for a misunderstanding about Four and I being a couple," I admit, and Christina snorts.

"Yeah, you kind of gave the impression that you were still together when you weren't," she teases.

"We had sex," I blurt out.

"That's good," Christina hedges.

"Mind blowing,' I admit.

"That good? Really?!"

"I squirted," I whisper and this time her eyes really bug out.

"Shut up," she exclaims.

"No, the problem was I did not shut up. I was mumbling stuff and he mistook it for regret and bemoaning cheating on Four," I state.

"Shit," Christina curses. "But you are together now?"

"Oh yes, we are..."

"But there is more to it," she states with conviction.

"Yes," I reply.

"You are scared to tell me," she sounds surprised. "Something I am not going to like or approve of," she figures.

"Oh, I am certain of that, but I want you to not throw out friendship away," I whine, and she looks at me sharply.

"Tris, there is nothing on this earth that will make me stop being your friend!"

"We'll see," I mumble.

"Just fucking spill it already, you are driving me mad."

"I'm pregnant," I blurt out.

"Okay, I don't see the problem if you really love this new guy. I thought you were on the shot, but that doesn't matter now..."

I interrupt her. "My birth control got mixed up by accident," I throw in and want to slap myself for interrupting like that.

"Shit happens, Tris. Are you upset because you are having a child out of wedlock? You are not in Abnegation anymore," she reminds me. "Oh my god, he doesn't want children?" She looks at me in horror.

"I am sorry I am screwing this all up. He is ready for children and he proposed to me," I admit.

"Wow, he really must love you," Christina says.

"He does, and I love him too which is why we got married this afternoon."

I hide behind my hands when Christina squeals in delight.

"Only you Tris," she laughs, but when she sees my face she knows there is more.

She stares at me, scrutinizing and thinking through everything we talked about.

"It's someone I know, someone I have issues with," she states with conviction and I cringe.

"What the fuck did you do, Tris," she asks with trepidation.

"I married Eric," I whisper and then watch in fascination as Christina opens the vodka and pours herself shot after shot, drowning them all rapidly.

"You really love him," she asks after a while.

"Yes," I admit.

"He loves you and asked you to marry him," she asks again.

"Yes," I admit.

"You did marry him," she asks once more.

"Yes,' I repeat.

"You are having a child together," she asks, finally facing me fully.

"Yes," I whisper and can't hold back the tears any longer.

Christina takes one more shot and then hugs me to her.

"Don't cry. You are still my best friend, but I am not sure about your husband," she admits.

"That's okay," I chuckle. "I am sure there will be plenty more."

"Amen," she states and takes another drink.

"Maybe we should put the bottle away," I suggest and grab it. Not much left inside, but that doesn't matter. "I'll excuse you from work today and I can take you home," I offer.

"I am buzzed, but not drunk, Tris. God, I needed the alcohol. What the fuck were you thinking falling in love with ... him? He has issues, Tris, serious issues," she states.

"He is working through them, I promise you. He is not the same asshole who supervised our initiation. I am not asking you to spend time with him, but I want to be able to be in the same room as my husband and best friend without the two fighting. Four is learning how to get along with Eric and for some reason it works out remarkably well," I tell her, and she gapes at me.

"Four is okay with you and Eric? Am I in a sim?"

"No," I chuckle. "Eric is doing Four's physical training while I do the paperwork and they already worked out a way to work with each other," I state proudly.

"Wow," Christina breathes, and I cringe away from all that alcohol I can smell. Those days are over for now...

"I love you like a sister and I want you to be happy... just don't count on us becoming best friends," she adds, and I hug her something fierce.

"Thank god, for a moment I thought I would lose you," I exclaim, and she chuckles.

"You don't get rid of me that easily."

"Thank you," I state with conviction.

"So are you moving in with Eric," Christina asks.

"We are moving into a new apartment together when we have everything else sorted," I admit.

"Why," she asks.

"Why what?"

"A new apartment. You could simply move your things in his and leave Four where he is. As a leader in training he is entitled to it," she elaborates.

"If you think you can walk straight I will show you," I grin.

Christina stands up and proves she is steady enough to walk.

She follows me silently when I bring her to the family corridor for leaders. I open the door to my future home wide and let her enter ahead of me.

I am amazed by her mouth dropping open when she takes in the sheer size and when I open the sliding door to reveal the hallway and stairs she is starting to curse up a storm.

"Fucking hell, Tris! If I had known I could have an apartment like this I would have married Eric myself," she exclaims, and I snort.

"Seriously, this is amazing. No wonder you are both willing to move."

"It's only for leaders with children and it is a party free zone," I repeat Max's reminder.

"That's okay, I will come for quiet sleep overs with my niece or nephew," she explains, and I finally know we really are good.

"I am sorry to have to drag you back out, but I need to talk to a few more people today before Eric makes our relationship known," I state, and she gapes at me.

"Seriously," she asks.

"Yes, we agreed to go out for drinks, all of us leaders and spouses to celebrate Four's promotion and he will be affectionate in front of everyone. We thought that if Four doesn't pummel him the faction will take it better," I explain.

"Well, they certainly will keep it in mind if Four doesn't kill Eric but is friendly with him instead," she snorts out before she pauses.

"You know what, let's get everyone together in your apartment and you can break it to them all at once. If you do this one on one you will be offering drinks way into next week," she teases, and I sigh.

"I'll help you. I will be right next to you, supporting you," she declares again, and I couldn't love her more.

"Okay," I concede.

...

We do exactly that and I have to admit not all of them take it well. Zeke is the worst, but he was always and foremost Tobias' friend, so I don't blame him, even if the rejection stings. Christina soothes me that he will come around. I am his little sister after all.

Time flies and Tobias comes home, which helps diffuse the situation further because he is squarely in my corner and able to talk some sense into our friends.

"Now if you excuse us, Tris and I have a leadership celebration to get to," he states firmly and shows everyone the door.

"Are you okay,' he asks me, and I shrug.

"I could be better, but I will survive."

"Good," he kisses my forehead.

"I would hate to have to go after Eric for killing Zeke or Tori," he teases, and I snort. "Let's get ready and I will take you down to the bar."

...

It feels like I blinked and reappeared in the large bar we have down in the Pit.

There are several small ones, but we prefer the large one because of the plentiful seating opportunities. When we enter Max and Emma have secured two tables and are waving us over.

"Congratulations," Emma gushes and hugs me before turning to Tobias to congratulate him also. We both look at her worried until she bends forward and whispers into my ear. "I know that Four is celebrating his promotion, but I wanted to congratulate you on your marriage and the little bundle coming September," she explains and I grin at her, giving Tobias a thumbs up behind her back. He nods and proceeds to pick a seat, offering me the one next to him.

"Tris," Oscar squeals and comes running towards me, giving me a hug and dragging me to sit down with him.

It doesn't take long before Veronica and her husband Mark arrive and I look around, confused that Eric is still missing. He hates being late! Where the fuck is he?

Oscar and Tobias distract me until finally I feel two strong hands land on my shoulders. I look up slightly startled to see Eric did make it after all.

"I worried you had second thoughts,' I blurt out and his eyes widen.

He nudges Oscar who willingly makes space for Eric. Once seated he grabs my hand and whispers to me. "I love you and nothing in this world will make me give you up!"

I swallow hard and seek his eyes to confirmation. He stares at me until I break the spell and sigh.

"Okay," I state and take a sip from my drink.

Veronica got everyone one alcoholic drink and a glass of water and both Tobias and Oscar pushed theirs towards me without being asked while Tobias started sipping my beer.

"Eric, what took you so long," Max shouts a bit too loudly and walks over to slap Eric heartily on the back.

"I got delayed by some members wanting to talk through an issue," he states calmly. Too calmly for my taste and I look at him closely. He notices and squeezes my hand. On instinct I look down and groan.

"An argument you won with your fists," I admonish.

"I had to make my point," he relates and shrugs as if that should be nothing unusual.

Tobias suddenly groans beside me and I turn my head to him.

"They wouldn't," is all I hear muttered before I curse and turn back to Eric.

"Please tell me you did not get a visit from certain mutual acquaintances after I had a chat with them this afternoon," I ask with an edge to my voice.

"It was bound to happen, I made my point clear," Eric replies with a shrug.

"Care to fill me in," Max asks and takes a seat beside Eric, basically pushing Oscar out of his.

In order to not miss a thing Oscar circles around and sits opposite Eric.

"Tris had a chat with her friends this afternoon about what the future will look like for her and some took offense in her choice of partner," Eric says as if it means nothing. "I made it clear that I would not be going anywhere, and I was being cordial," he states.

"Right, Eric, that's why your knuckles look bloody." Max says what we are all thinking.

"I was being cordial about it until my wife was talked about inappropriately," he relates and this time I see red.

"Sit down, Tris, I handled it," Eric growls and I look at him like he grew a second head.

"Excuse me," I snarl.

"I am going to fight your fights for the next nine months, after that you can kick as many asses as you like," Eric reminds me and takes the fight right out of me.

Shit, I forgot!

"I'll help next time," Tobias pipes in and Eric smirks his way.

"That will definitely bring the message across."

"I'll talk to Hana," I offer, but Eric shakes his head.

"Not yet, we'll wait and see if he apologizes to you. If he hasn't done so by next week go and have a chat with mommy."

"So everything is under control," Max asks.

"Yes," Eric replies and then grabs a beer, taking big gulps.

"Thirsty," I tease.

"No, annoyed," he retorts, and I snort.

Max stands up and motions for Emma to bring over the tray of shot glasses she just got from the bar. She hands them out and then gives me one that has been slightly on the side. I try to smell it inconspicuously and figure it must be water.

Max whistles loudly to get everyone's attention.

Once the crowd is quiet, Max raises his glass and shouts for all to hear. "Tonight we celebrate Four accepting the vacant leadership position. To Four!" He drowns his drink and those who have one in their hands follow suit before the stomping and clapping begins.

Four stands up. "Thank you, it was a long time coming and I am looking forward to be trained by Tris and Eric." He motions to us and I can hear the crowd getting rather quiet in surprise. Eric training Four and Four being okay with it, unexpected to say the least.

"To Dauntless," Tobias shouts and the response is immediate.

"Showtime," Tobias states quietly when he sits down and soon enough I know what he means.

Members are approaching to talk to him about becoming a leader while Eric puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me in close. Tobias keeps chatting with us until the first well-wisher speaks. This continues for a while. Tobias chats with the members who eye the three of us with open curiosity while Eric keeps his arm around me and nuzzles my hair or skin intermittently while we chat with one another and the others.

Finally the stream of visitors disappears and we are left to our own devices.

"You think that did it," I ask, and both Eric and Tobias nod their head vigorously, causing me to giggle.

"Wanna dance," Eric offers and I look at the crowded dance floor.

"Yeah, why not," I mutter and stand up. Eric grabs my hand and pulls me smack bang into the middle of the crowd.

We are getting odd looks, but that is it. Once we find a rhythm that works for both of us it is quite fun, and I feel powerful being able to rub myself all over Eric and wrap my body parts around his. I can feel the effect I have in him, but I also feel the effect it all has on me.

I look Eric straight in the eye and move my hand down his chest and past his waistband until it lands on his zipper where the bulge is straining against the fabric, ready to burst free any second.

"Ready to go home," I ask and rub my hand along the seam with the rhythm of the song.

"Yours or mine," he whispers into my ear before gently biting the lobe.

"Yours for now, ours soon," I moan and turn my head to meet his lips.

Eric is not holding back and my restraint is waning until a throat clears right beside us.

I look up annoyed, but it is Max who nods his head towards the doors.

"Yeah, I think we will do that," I shout over the music and he nods while Emma waves goodbye.

"I left my jacket at the table," I shout and Eric lead the way over to where Tobias and Oscar are sitting, watching us with shit eating grins.

"That's one way to show the faction you are together," Tobias teases and I stick my tongue out at him.

"Oh, the gossip tomorrow about you two leaving together," Oscar gushes. "I can't wait," he exclaims and claps his hands in excitement.

"I don't care," Eric states. "I am going to take the wife home. We have family business to attend to," he brags, and I slap his chest. "What?!"

"TMI," I state simply and grab my jacket, saying goodbye to the guys properly. "See you tomorrow in the gym," I remind Tobias and they all groan.

"Tris," I hear two voices whine.

"Training is going to commence at six am sharp," I state with conviction and turn around before the smile creeps onto my face.

I can hear some curses, but I do feel Eric's hand land on my back and guide me out the bar within seconds.

...

The next morning, I am sneaking into the cafeteria at quarter to six to find myself some chocolate.

Eric laughed so hard I ended up stomping out of the apartment when I told him I had been craving chocolate all night. The ass thinks it is way too early for pregnancy cravings. Well, maybe he should become pregnant first and then prove me wrong!

There is not much out yet and I am just about to knock on the kitchen door when I hear a loud squeal.

I turn around just in time for Hana to hug me instead of pushing me into the door face first.

"Oh, my baby is having a baby," she gushes, and I gape at her. I look around quickly and gently shush her when I see some heads turned our way.

"Nothing is official," I whisper, and she nods.

"Come here." She takes my hand and leads me to the side of the buffet or whatever you can call the measly selection out at this moment.

"I think I know what you are looking for," she smirks and pulls a container out from behind the coffee machines.

She quickly spoons some brown powder into an empty mug and adds hot milk.

"Here, try this. Not as good as coffee but not as bad as herbal tea," she explains wisely.

"How did you..." I start but she pushes the cup into my hand and nods towards a table in a darker corner.

We take a seat and Hana quickly checks the time.

"I have just a few minutes before my shift starts. Long story short, Shauna kicked Zeke out for behaving stupidly and he ended up on my couch, spilling the whole story. You can expect him to come and apologise sometime today," she growls the last part.

"I don't want an empty apology," I complain.

"It won't be empty," Hana promises. "Zeke has to learn to differentiate between what he wants for his little sister and best friend and what they want. It is not up to him to decide how your futures are supposed to look like and it is not up to him to decide who is allowed to make you happy," Hana continues.

"I love you," I whisper and hug her as hard as I can.

"Love you too, sweetie, and I am so glad it is you who is giving me my first grandbaby. Can you imagine any child of Zeke's or a Uriah's not being worse than them? They'll be lacking any discipline because I doubt Marlene or Shauna would be able to make up for their Daddy's inability to grow up. No, heaven forbid that for a while." Now Hana sounds like mother during prayer.

"What about..."

"Eric?" Hana continues for me when I hesitate. "We all need to find someone who compliments who we are. Someone who makes us feel more complete and content than we were on our own. Often it is not the obvious choice. You never met my Zane but trust me when I say nobody saw it coming. Zeke and Uriah are a lot like him, to be honest, but for someone as disciplined and serious as me it was a breath of fresh air. Someone to keep me on my toes and show me not to take myself and some things too serious. He taught me how to let go and have some fun while I reigned him in and made him show everyone he can be serious instead of being dismissed as the faction clown. He was an Amity transfer, believe it or not."

"So you think our factions of origin play a role in who we become?"

"That's not at all what I meant. Coming from Abnegation you and Four could have found the foundation to a great live with one another in Dauntless. Sometimes we find kindred spirits that are meant to be in our live in different ways than romantic. You are for all intents and purposes Zeke's and Uriah's baby sister although I never gave birth to you. Max and Veronica seem to have adopted you as theirs and there are so many more people in this faction that created a new family for you because you had to leave the old one behind. Finding someone to have a relationship with is personal and something only you can decide. Most of the times it is not really up to you either, the hands of fate work in mysterious ways... and I am late for work!"

Hana jumps up and rushes out the hall without so much as a goodbye.

I walk over to the kitchen door and knock loudly.

"I am sorry, I need to use your phone," I explain and the chef who opened the door points to the wall on the left. "Thanks," I say and quickly walk over.

"Control room, Sam speaking," a voice answers.

"Sam, this is Tris. I just wanted to let you know I delayed Hana and she will be with you momentarily. My apologies for this," I explain, and he chuckles.

"No worries," he states and hangs up.

Well, I grab my forgotten drink and walk to the training room while sipping it. It is nice. Not what I wanted but enough to starve the craving for something sweet and chocolaty.

...

Eric and Tobias started warming up without me and both silently glance at my cup before focusing back on what they were doing.

I quickly join them in their stretches and this time around they do not tell me I should sit down.

I do take it easy and stick to a slow jog when they push each other but I continue with my normal number of rounds.

When the men hit the bags, I continue with additional stretches to keep myself moving smoothly.

I focus on my breathing and when I return my focus on the gym I am surprised to see Eric beside me while Tobias is nowhere to be found.

"I am sorry," he starts, and I quickly kiss his lips to shut him up.

"We will find our way soon enough," I dismiss his apology.

"Hormones and all," he teases.

"Hormones and all," I agree, laughing freely.

"Good, now come here. I missed you," Eric states and kisses me properly for ... a while.

The sound of the gym door flying open has us separate in surprise and when Eric sees Zeke stalk over he jumps up and stands protectively in front of me.

"I come in peace," Zeke shouts and raises his hands.

Eric doesn't budge and I did not expect him to either.

I stand up slowly and move to take my place beside Eric who takes a small step forward and angles himself so he is physically protecting me from Zeke's direct line of attack should that happen.

Zeke stops a few feet away and just stares at us.

"I am sorry, Tris," Zeke states with too much sincerity to be fake.

I stay silent and let him continue.

"I don't hate you and I don't want to lose you. I... just thought I had to choose between you and Four even after you guys told us we didn't have to when you broke up. I felt like supporting you with Eric would be a slap on my best friends face," he tries to explain himself. I do understand, I really do, but he hurt me with his behaviour so I continue to stay quiet.

"I messed up and now it looks like I am losing my best friend and my little sister." There is long pause. "Can you help me out here," Zeke whines and it breaks the ice.

I burst into tears and Eric swings around to me, a look of horror on his face that matches Zeke's.

"Bloody hormones," I screech, and their faces soften a bit yet neither moves closer.

Eric slowly steps to me and opens his arms like a silent question if I would like a hug. I throw myself into his arms and he hugs me to him, making soothing sounds.

A throat clearing makes me look up and Zeke opens his own arms.

Eric is reluctant to let me go but does not protest when I ease myself from his hold and slowly walk over to Zeke.

"Don't hurt me again," I demand, and he nods, opening his arms wider.

"I was an idiot," he whispers when I step into his embrace.

"I know,' I say and wipe some snot onto his shirt.

"Hey," he protests.

"Just making sure you remember who your snotty little sister is," I say, and he hugs me tightly to said snot patch. Yuck!

"Can I have my wife back," Eric asks after some time and Zeke lets go, turning his attention to Eric.

"You will never replace Four," he starts, and I slap his chest hard while shouting "hey!"

"Let me finish," he accuses. "You will never replace Four as my best friend, but there is an opening as despised brother in law," Zeke continues and I slap him again, harder this time. "Ow, stop that, Tris!"

Zeke rubs the spot and pushes along in his little speech. "You hurt Tris and I will hurt you; you make her happy and we will have no issue during family dinners," he finally finishes and I am not sure if that was anything to be proud of but probably the best he will do in regards to Eric.

"I always wanted an annoying little brother," Eric deadpans and this time I swing at him.

"Ouch, don't hurt your hand. If you are out of commission, I will have to take over the paperwork training too," Eric groans and Zeke laughs this time.

"You'll do," he states. "Max sent me to let you know he has been teaching Four for the last two hours and it is time for you to take over," he explains his actual reason for being here.

Has it really been that long, I wonder.

"Come on," Eric nudges me towards the door that Zeke is holding open.

We are not walking together, but somehow not apart. I can't explain it, but I know that a few members do a double take when they see us and Zeke takes a piss at them, waving and blowing kisses. I can see Eric trying to hide the smirk but the corners of his mouth lift more and more.

"Now that we are family you don't have to hide when you feel like smiling," Zeke throws in and the scowl is back.

"Work on him, Tris," Zeke suggests and finally takes a turn to the control room when we pass that corridor.

"Give mom my love," I shout after him and he blows me a kiss.

"Second thoughts," I ask Eric when we are alone.

"No, but it won't be easy," he admits.

"Don't I know it!" I reply knowing full well my handpicked family is more than a handful and needs some getting used to. I am confident this time around that things will work out just fine.

...

Life continued, the faction got over their shock of the changes in Tobias' and Eric's lives.

Most people thought it was a joke until they saw Eric with me, the growing bump and the ring on my finger - unavoidable evidence of the truth.

Tobias flew through training and just as expected he was announced as full leader before summer.

He bitched about the leadership tattoo messing up the masterpiece on his back until Tori told him to shut up and wear all of his marks proudly for all to see.

I won't claim taking a step back was easy for me. Having to stay in the office and taking the truck instead of the train when I needed to leave the compound just really hit home during summer when I was starting to get miserable.

Eric tried really hard to keep my spirits up and even helped me relax in the newly created nursery between our offices on a daily basis. I am just glad Emma and Veronica never found out about our misuse of this space.

Finally, one sunny day in late August our daughter made her entrance into this world.

Eric and I decided to choose one name each and we would try to combine it as best as we could to make it work.

It was bittersweet that we both chose a reminder of what brought us together and we shared a sad chuckle before we had to explain to our friends and family why our daughter was called Eira Neve.

Zeke really impressed Eric when he handed him a list with boys' names as his gift to celebrate Eira's birth.

Turns out these names were all Dauntless boys aged from six weeks up to four years so Eric and the uncles would know who to start scaring as soon as possible.

That's when I knew we had come full circle and all Eric was fully integrated and accepted into my life.

THE END

* * *

 **Eira** , a female name in Wales meaning "snow" in Welsh

 **Neve** means Bright or Snowy and is of Irish origin


End file.
